Heaven's Gift
by Leslie4
Summary: Willow’s spell has unexpected results as it sends her to Middle Earth W/Aragorn pairing Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Heaven's Gift

Summary: Willow's spell has unexpected results as it sends her to Middle Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Joss owns everything in the Buffyverse. The brilliant JRR Tolkien owns all things Middle Earth. 

Spoilers: Spoilers for Buffy – none really, AU. Spoilers for LOTR – Based on the Two Towers Movie

Feedback: Always welcome

A/N: Willow is a powerful witch but there was no rampage and she and Tara were friends. Answer to Malana's challenge to pair Willow and Aragorn

Part 1

For the past few days Willow was spending her afternoons in the Magic Box helping Giles and Anya with inventory. As she looked around the back stockroom, she wondered for the hundredth time how she got volunteered for this duty. With a sigh of resignation Willow cataloged the few remaining items.  

As she turned to leave she noticed a box behind the crate she had been standing on. Taking it with her out front she quietly closed the door to the back.

"Finished?"

Willow smiled at Giles, "Yep all except this box that I just found." She gave it to Giles and made her way to Anya to give her the inventory list.

"Thanks, Willow you helped a lot." With a glare aimed at Xander she continued, "more than some people."

"Now, Anya that was an accident."

"What happened?"

"Xander decided to 'help' and grabbed a nearby broom to help clean but unfortunately it wasn't a normal broom."

Willow winced, "Xander please tell me you didn't grab the Broom of Illusions." 

"Heh, funny you should say that Wills. I swept and all of a sudden there were little gnomes all over the place. And can I just say that they are not the cute garden statues that you see everywhere. These were evil!"

Anya rolled her eyes. "He thinks they were evil 'cause they attacked him. He stood over them and taunted them about their size and then he's all surprised when they attack."

"Hey they were supposed to be illusions which means they aren't really there. Whoever heard of illusions hurting?"

"How'd you get rid of them?" Willow looked around nervously, "You did get rid of them right?"

"Yeah, Giles did some mojo and poof they were gone."

Giles returned to the front carrying a book with gold script on the cover. 

"Willow, where did you say you found this?"

"I found the box next to the last shelf by the back door. It was behind a crate I was standing on."

"I don't remember ordering this book, Anya do you recognize this?"

Anya took the book from Giles, "I didn't order any books but we did get a box of stuff from that Estate sale last month. Maybe it was from there."

Anya looked at the front of the book and carefully traced the lettering on the front, "Well, this is Elvish."

"Elvish? You mean like Santa's elves?" Xander asked.

"Hmm, probably cousins to them. I think this might be Quenya. A high Elvish language. It's been a long time since I've seen anything like this though so I could be wrong."

Giles took the book back and mumbled, "I think I have a book in the back that translates Elvish."

When Giles returned with the translation book Willow sat next to him. 

"Will you be able to translate this?"

"I think so. See this line here? It looks like this one, which means Fire."

Willow left him to his translations. She wouldn't be any help anyway. 

~~~~

After a few hours had passed Willow asked, "Any luck with the translation?"

Giles looked up distractedly. "I'm not sure if I have it correctly. I think it says Mileneeme ned menel naar, which roughly translates to Opened door of Heaven's Fire."

Willow wrinkled her forehead. "There's something familiar about that but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I felt the same way but I can't recall where I might have come across it."

"Maybe if you walk away from it for a while you'll have a fresh approach."

"When did you get so smart, Xander?"

Xander nudged Willow with his elbow, "Must have been all those years hanging out with the resident genius."

~~~~

That night Willow couldn't get the translation out of her mind. It was bugging her that she couldn't remember where she may have seen it before. Giving up all pretense of trying to sleep she quietly slipped out of bed and went to her desk.

Powering up the laptop she went to her favorite Search Engine and typed "Heaven's Fire" 

Oh crap, 300 hits. This is going to take forever, she thought. Willow decided to check the Wiccan sites next. Maybe it was a spell or something magickal that she remembered.

After nine sites and no luck Willow was about to give up when she decided to try one more site. Scrolling down the index of magickal items that she found, Willow's eyes widened when she caught the words Celestial Fire. 

That was it. Finally the light bulb went off over Willow's head. Now she remembered why the phrase sounded so familiar. It was the Portal of Celestial Fire.

It was supposedly a Portal that allowed you to travel between myth and reality. The rumors were that it was made of Fairie Magick. Willow guessed that Elves were close to Fairies. She would ask Giles in the morning if he thought this might be related.

Clicking on the link, Willow quickly scanned the information. She noticed that there was even a spell that you could do that opened the Portal. Willow decided to download as much of the information that she could for easier access for Giles. He still wasn't all that computer literate and it was easier for him to read a Word doc than to go on-line and find what he was looking for.

Happy that she finally solved that puzzle, Willow powered down the computer and returned to bed. She hated not being able to figure something out. She knew that she wouldn't have gotten any sleep worrying about that book.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep she thought she heard a whispered voice say, "I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith."

'The world is changed; I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air.' 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

The tinkling of the bell caught Giles' attention and he looked up from behind the counter. Seeing Willow enter the shop, he waved hello and motioned that he would be right with her.

Willow acknowledged Giles wave with a smile and walked over to the computer slipping in the floppy that she brought. While she waited for Giles to finish with his customer Willow looked over the information once more. Feeling Giles leaning over her shoulder looking at the screen Willow leaned back to give him better access.

"Hi Giles. I think I may have found something similar to the Opened Door of Heaven's Fire. Last night when I couldn't sleep I hit some of my favorite Wiccan sites and found this."

Showing him the information that she downloaded, she pointed to the title 'Portal of Celestial Fire'. "Do you think this is what the Elvish book is talking about?"

"Of course, now I remember. A few years ago I read an obscure essay about the Fairie Portal. I think I have it here somewhere." He pointed to the screen where it talked about the spell. "I think I might have that book on the back bookshelf. Will you see if you can find it while I search for the other one?"

Emerging from the back with an old leather bound book Willow began to flip through it. She glanced up when she heard Giles enter the room. "Find it?"

"Yes, but I don't think it'll be much help. It says about as much as what you found on the Internet. Does that book have the spell in it?"

"I think so. I found a couple of spells that talk about opening portals but none mention the Celestial Fire specifically." She pointed to one part of the book, "but I did find a phrase that mentions naar, which you said means fire."

Willow read aloud, "Tulla yelde ned naar o manduloomi entuulda Endor ar sanganelya balnna uluk."

As soon as she finished reading a wind began to blow through the shop. "What's happening, Giles?"

"I'm not certain but I believe you may have begun an Elvish spell. Is there a translation there?"

"I think so . . . yeah it says 'Come daughter of fire from Hell shadows return to Middle Earth and gather your power upon evil'."

Just then a flash of white light filled the store and blue lights began to swirl in a circle and then enlarge.

Giles had to shout to be heard over the wind, "I believe you may have opened a Portal."

"Oh that can't be good." Willow mumbled.

Out of the circle of energy a tendril of white light whipped out and headed straight for Willow. "GILES!"

The tendril wrapped around her ankle and began to pull her toward its center. Giles frantically grabbed hold of Willow's arms and began a tug of war with the energy.

"Hang on, Willow." 

The energy began pulling both Giles and Willow toward its center. Passing a table Giles kept one hand around Willow's arm and the other he wrapped around the table leg. The wind picked up which added strength to the energy tendril pulling at Willow. Giles' hand began to slowly slip down Willow's arm until all he was grasping was her wrist. Bracing his feet against the floor he gave one mighty tug.

Unfortunately at the same time the energy gave a greater tug and Willow's hand slipped through his fingers. "WILLOW!"

Seeing Willow being dragged closer to the portal, Giles let go of the table and made a last ditch effort to grab hold of her. Another flash of energy filled the store and struck Giles in the chest sending him flying backwards across the store. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Willow's frantic call of his name.

~~~~

One minute she was in the Magic Box yelling for Giles while being sucked through a portal and the next she was standing in what looked like a deserted landscape with the portal in the sky above her getting smaller. She couldn't see any buildings or communication wires for miles. All she saw were rocks, a grassy plain and lots of nothingness.

"Well at least I don't think I got sucked into a demon dimension." Willow muttered as she looked around. 

There was a small rise to her left and she decided to go that way hoping to see something, anything in the distance. Slowly walking forward she thought she heard a sound coming from the other side of the rise. Moving quickly toward the noise she reached the top of the small knoll.

Not too far away she saw a trio of men running in the opposite direction. The only spot of humanity anywhere that she could see was quickly running away. "Hey!" she yelled hoping with everything in her body that first they heard her and second that they spoke English and understood her.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were half a day behind the Orcs that had kidnapped Merry and Pippin and they were slowly making up time. Aragorn and Legolas couldn't move as quickly as they normally would have while tracking because of Gimli.

Softly grumbling behind the others, Gimli tried to catch up. Aragorn stopped suddenly and held up his hand.

"Did you hear something?"

"You mean besides Gimli's complaints?" Legolas said with a half smile.

"Dwarves do not complain. I was merely pointing out that a little rest wouldn't hurt."

Aragorn held up his hand for silence and listened in the wind.

"HEY!"

All three warriors turned as one with weapons raised. They saw a slim female that was oddly dressed quickly approaching. 

"Aragon, man kyar tak en?" _Aragon, what do you make of this?_

"Ni umist. Ensi nai yeera andelu." _I don't know. She may be dangerous._

As Willow approached the three warriors she heard two of them speak in a language she had never heard before.

Willow mumbled, "Great. They don't speak English. I wish I knew a translation spell."

"You do magick, my lady?"

Willow's eyes grew wide as the shortest of the three spoke English to her. "A big yeah, you speak English. Yes, I CAN do magick."

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes as he looked at Willow. He didn't trust this red head who dressed and spoke oddly. The fact that she appeared out of nowhere and that she said that she could do magick made him think that she might possibly be an agent for either Sauron or Saruman. 

Willow looked at the trio that stood around her. The blonde looked like his ears were pointed but Willow wasn't sure.

"How did you happen to be here, my lady?"

Willow smiled at the small man. "I don't really know. I read something out of a book and a portal opened. Once open the portal sucked me into it and here I am."

Legolas wrinkled his brow. The only portal that he knew of was the Mileneeme ned menel naar and surely this little one wasn't powerful enough to open an Elvish Portal without Elvish blood. "What portal?"

Willow turned to the blonde. "I'm not sure but Giles and I were researching something called the Open Door of Heaven's Fire. I'm not sure if that is what I opened or not."

Both Aragorn and Legolas stiffened at Willow's words. The fact that she was able to open an Elvish Portal without Elvish blood caused Aragorn to become even more distrustful of her. Very few Mortals know about that Portal and he had never heard of a non-wizard being able to open one. 

"Are you a wizard?"

Willow was surprised at the question. She turned to the dark haired warrior that had asked it.

"No, I'm a witch. Are there wizards here? I thought wizards were myths." 

As soon as she said it she thought, 'oh god, The Portal of Celestial Fire has the capability of turning myth into reality. SHIT!'

The three watched the range of emotions flit across her face. It ranged from curiosity to surprise to finally panic.

Gimli quickly came to her side and placed a hand on her arm. "Are you well, my lady?"

"Please call me Willow." Taking calming breaths Willow continued, "I'll be fine, thanks." 

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin. This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and that is Aragorn."

Aragorn turned to Willow, "I'm sorry, Willow but we can't stay here. We're searching for companions and we should be going." He turned to leave.

Willow panicked. They can't just leave me here. She blurted out, "Maybe I can help you find them or at least can you take me with you until you come to a place with people?"

Legolas answered before Aragorn could deny her request. "Rohan is not too far and in the direction of the Orcs. You are welcome to come along."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at Legolas but he decided it would be better to keep an eye on Willow. If she wasn't a spy for Sauron or Saruman she was too powerful for them to find out about her. Legolas was correct it would be better if she were close by.

Willow smiled her thanks.

"Come, we must hurry." 

Aragorn and Legolas took off at a very fast pace to follow the Orcs. Gimli began to grumble but picked up his pace also. Willow mumbled that she was glad she had worn her Nikes when the portal sucked her through and ran to catch up.


	3. Part 3

A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone for your reviews. This is my first attempt at a LOTR crossover and I want to thank you for the great reception this has received. 

The advice given has helped me to write a better story (I hope)

Now on with the fic….

Part 3

Legolas stood at the edge of a cliff and looked at the cloud of dust in the distance. 

"What do your Elvish eyes see?"

Willow was huddled next to Gimli, where both were trying to catch their breaths. She raised startled eyes to the dwarf and asked, "Did he just say Elvish?"

Gimli smiled, "Yes, Legolas is an elf and I am a dwarf. Do you not have Dwarves or Elves in your land, Willow?" Gimli couldn't imagine a realm in which Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and Man didn't coexist.

"Nope, just demons, vampires, werewolves, and humans."

"Sounds dangerous. I think I might like to visit it."

Legolas returned just in time to hear Gimli's response to Willow's answer. "Does the danger here bore you already, Gimli?"

Gimli laughed, "Dwarves are always seeking new danger and adventure."

Legolas turned to Aragorn. "I saw the Orcs in the distance. They are traveling toward Isengard."

"Come, we must hurry."

"Great, more running." Willow mumbled as she quickly got to her feet. As she rose, she saw something glittering out of the corner of her eye and turned to look more closely.

"Willow, are you coming?"

"Just a minute, Gimli. I think I found something." 

Willow walked a few feet to where she saw the glint of light and bent down. There in the dirt was a pin. It was shaped like a leaf and it reminded her of the pins that the others wore. She picked it up and turned to show them but found Aragorn directly behind her.

"What is it that caught your eye?"

Willow opened her palm and he picked up the brooch.

"The brooch of an Elven cloak. Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall. It was not dropped by chance."

"Do you think one of your friends dropped it hoping that you'd find it?"

Aragorn looked at Willow for a minute silently debating whether she asked out of curiosity or wanting to know something.

"I think Pippin must have dropped it in hopes that we follow." Legolas answered her.

"They must still be alive then. Come on, let's go."

~~~~

Dusk was quickly falling and Willow hoped with everything in her being that they would rest the night. Not that she would complain and give that Aragorn guy any reason to dump her in the middle of nowhere.

Willow could tell he didn't trust her and that was fine with her but did he always have to be looking back at her and scowling? She knew that he was just waiting for any excuse to get rid of her. Thank goodness she had Gimli. He made her laugh and helped her to forget that she probably was stuck here with no way to get home to her friends.

Aragorn stopped and turned to the others. "We will rest here tonight. We'll be no help to Merry and Pippin if we are exhausted when we meet."

Legolas went in search of food and Aragorn scouted the area. Gimli sat and took out a stone to sharpen his axe. Willow took a seat next to Gimli.

"These demons and such in your world, do you use magic to kill them?"

Willow smiled, "No, we do it the old fashioned way with crossbows, stakes and of course Buffy."

"Buffy? Is this a powerful weapon?"

"You could say that. She is what is known as a Slayer. She is chosen by the Powers to fight the forces of darkness in our world. There is only one and it's Buffy."

"Is it forbidden for you to use magic in your world? Is that why you don't use it in your fights?"

"Oh no, I use magic. I just don't use it to kill the demons. In magic you must always end your spell with 'and harm it none'."

"Some of our wizards use their magic to harm."

"There are some in my world that do, too. But white magic, the good kind, should always be used to save innocents and not to harm others."

Aragorn came out of the shadows. He had been listening to their conversation and he was beginning to think Willow really might be telling the truth. "Are you proficient with any weapons? The Orcs that we are following are dangerous and you might need a weapon besides your magic."

Willow looked up in surprise as Aragorn approached. She hadn't heard him until he spoke. He could have taken lessons from Angel in the stealth department.

"I'm pretty good with a crossbow."

Legolas returned with a couple of rabbits. "If you are good with a crossbow then I can teach you my bow."

Willow smiled at the thought of Legolas behind her and his arms around her showing her how to shoot arrows. Yep, definitely need to learn how to shoot arrows.

"Thanks."

"We can begin after we eat. The moon is giving off enough light."

The sound of Willow and Legolas' laughter filled the night air. Gimli silently stood next to Aragorn who was watching the two shoot arrows. 

"She seems to be a natural."

"Legolas is a good teacher. Though she is picking it up quicker than I ever did."

Willow was standing next to Legolas as she tried to hit a branch of a tree for the third time. Concentrating, she pulled back the string. Holding her breath she released the arrow and watched as it finally hit its target. With an excited laugh she turned to give Legolas a quick hug.

"I did it!"

The elf slipped his arms around Willow and smiled. Blushing deeply Willow stepped back. "Sorry, excitement of the moment."

She turned to see Gimli and Aragorn watching. With a huge smile she waved to Gimli before returning to her lesson.

"Seems you made a friend, Gimli."

"Yes, I did. She has a kind heart, she doesn't have the prejudice against dwarves that most humans have."

~~~

The sun creeping over the horizon woke them from their sound sleep and they quickly cleaned camp so little trace was left of their presence. 

Legolas looking to the sky in the East said, "A red sky . . . Blood was shed this night."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

The four runners made their way across another grassy hill before Aragorn raised his hand in signal that they should stop. There was a sound like thunder that caused Willow to look to the skies but she didn't notice any storm clouds.

"What's that noise? Is it thunder?"

Seeing the cloud of dust Legolas answered her, "No, my lady. I suspect it is the Horsemen of Rohan."

"Rohan? Isn't that the name of the town you mentioned?" Willow had been eager to get there but that was before she had made friends with Gimli and Legolas. Now she felt like she was being ripped from everything that was familiar again.

Aragorn motioned for the three to crouch behind a rock outcropping. They watched as dozens of riders rode past, all dressed in chain mail and armed with spears.

When most had passed, Aragorn stood, with the others following him. Turning to the riders he said, "What news from the north, Riders of Rohan?"

As a unit the riders stopped and came charging back. Before anyone could move the four travelers were completely surrounded with spears aimed at them. One rider approached the group and he handed his spear to a companion before dismounting. 

Must be the leader, Willow thought.

"Who are you and what brings a Dwarf, an Elf and Two humans to this land?"

Gimli bristled and said, "Give me your name horse-master and I'll give you mine and a lot more."

The leader's eyes narrowed and he approached Gimli, "I am Eomer and I would cut off your head, Dwarf if it stood a little higher off the ground."

Willow's eyes narrowed and she raised her hands, "Back!"

The leader was thrown back and Legolas raised his bow with arrow pointing to the leader's heart, "He stands not alone and you would die before your stroke fell."

The riders closed in on them as Aragorn put an arm on Willow and Legolas' shoulder. "We mean you no harm, Eomer. We are in search of friends."

"You would be wise to be less haughty, tell me your names."

"First tell us who you serve. Are you friend or foe of Sauron?"

"I serve only Theoden though he can no longer tell friend from foe."

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas prince of Mirkwood and Willow daughter of menel naar."

Willow stole a glance at Aragorn. Daughter of Heaven's Fire? Okay, she could live with that. She caught Gimli's eyes and he winked at her.

"We are pursuing Orcs that have taken our friends. What can you tell us?"

"The Orcs are destroyed." Eomer turns and points to a large mass where smoke is slowly rising to the sky. 

"And the Hobbits, what can you tell us of the Hobbits? They would appear as children to your eyes."

"We found nothing but Orcs. I am sorry. You can look through the bodies but I fear there is no hope." 

A small smile spread across Aragorn's face, "There is always hope."

Eomer smiled in response. "Is there any aid in which we can give?"

"Thank you, Lord Eomer. We have need of mounts and my lady lost her bow in our travels if you have any to spare." 

Eomer nodded and then turned to motion for horses and bow to be brought forth.

A man led two riderless horses to the center of the circle. "May these horses bring you better luck than their last Orc masters."

Eomer said as he handed Willow a bow and quiver, "Be careful of Fangorn forest nearby. There are rumors of a white wizard that travels through there."

Aragorn nodded before he and Legolas leapt lightly onto the mounts. The Elf leaned down and grasped Gimli on the forearm as he quickly placed him behind him. With a smirk Legolas looked at Aragorn and waited.

Willow was rethinking her friendship with the Elf. With resignation she turned toward Aragorn and held her arm up.

Aragorn didn't know what game Legolas was playing but after Willow's defense of Gimli he had no doubt she was who she said she was. A lost traveler. With a smile he leaned down and grasped her forearm and lightly swung her behind him.

A small smile spread across Legolas' face as he saw Willow place her arms around Aragorn and cuddle closer. He knew that Aragorn loved Arwen but she had left with her people to the Undying lands. Soon both will pass out of each other's memories and Legolas thought that Willow would make a great friend to Aragorn.

~~~

At last they finally came to the pile that Eomer had showed them. The bodies of the Orcs were still smoking. The four travelers quickly dismounted and surveyed the area. They saw no signs in the smoldering pile of either Merry or Pippin except for a small sheath in which they kept their knives.

Legolas bowed his head and said a prayer of goodbye in Elvish. Aragorn knelt on the ground and bowed his head. He had failed to protect the little ones. Gimli threw back his head and gave a yell.

Willow stood off to the side not wanting to intrude on their pain and grief. She knew what it was like to lose friends. She quietly approached Aragorn who was the closest to her and softly laid a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up into glistening green eyes and offered her a small smile when she whispered, "there is always hope."

Aragorn looked to his left and saw a tiny impression. Slowly making his way to it he softly caressed the Earth. "A hobbit lay here."

He quickly followed the tracks that he found with Legolas, Gimli and Willow following him. He was mumbling, "They were tied but they were cut free." He reached down and picked up a piece of cut rope.

Moving quickly he followed their tracks. "Something or someone was chasing them  . . ." He stopped beside a tree and looked up. "Right into Fangorn."

"What could have been so bad that it drove them into Fangorn? And the White Wizard."

The four cautiously entered the dark wood. Legolas stopped and listened. "Listen, the trees speak. They are very ancient and full of memory."

Willow whispered to Aragorn, "He can hear the trees?"

He smiled, "Yes, Legolas is a Wood Elf."

Like that explained anything, Willow thought.

Suddenly Legolas tensed and whispered to Aragorn. "Nad na ennas" _Something's out there._

"Man cenich?" _What is it?_

"The White Wizard."

"Get ready, strike fast and hard. Do no let him speak or put a spell on us. This is our only chance, shoot first."

Willow wasn't comfortable enough with the bow and arrow to go against the wizard. This would be a good time to find out just how powerful this Saruman was.

"Now!"

Legolas let his arrows fly, Aragorn threw his sword and Gimili swung his axe into the bright white light. They were all quickly blocked by the wizard in the light.

Willow concentrated and mumbled an incantation. The white light disappeared and Willow crumpled.

Aragorn was the first to reach Willow.

"Willow!" Gimli cried quickly reaching her side. 

Before she could answer a white light began to glow behind them. Legolas armed his bow and turned.

"Well met, travelers. You come in search of your friends. Would it relieve you to know that they met up with someone unexpectedly?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked as he helped Willow to her feet and shielded his eyes from the glow. 

The glow began to fade and the gasp of surprise from Gimli and Legolas could be heard in the silence. They both fell to their knees with their heads bowed.

"Gandalf? How can it be? We saw you fall."

"Gandalf? Yes, I was once called Gandalf, the grey." With a small half smile he continued, "I guess I am now Gandalf, the white."

Gandalf approached them, "Willow, welcome to Endor. Very nice translocation spell my dear."

Eight pairs of shocked eyes turned to Gandalf. Willow was the first to speak, "You know me?"

With a kind smile Gandalf lay a hand on Willow's shoulder. "Yes, my dear. Do you remember the words you spoke that brought you here?"

"Not really."

"Tulla yelde ned naar o manduloomi entuulda Endor ar sanganelya balnna uluk."

Both Legolas and Aragorn turned shocked eyes from Gandalf to Willow. 

Finally it was Legolas that spoke. "She is the one foretold to us by Galadriel?"

"Yes. This is the daughter of fire from Hell shadows."

Willow shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Wait. Buffy is the one that the prophecies are about, not me."

"She is from a place called Sunnydale in California." Gimli spoke up for the first time. "Not hell shadows."

A sickening feeling was beginning to overcome Willow. Oh god, Hell shadows can't mean Hellmouth can it?

Gandalf watched as the realization hit Willow. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
With trepidation Willow asked, "What exactly is the prophecy that goes with the 'daughter of fire from hell shadows'?"  
  
"We were told that the yelde ned naar, daughter of fire, would use her great magic in aid against the Dark Lord. We knew not when or how we would meet her on our journey. Galadriel only told us that we were to fear not Gandalf's passing into shadow, for his passing was the entrance for the daughter of fire."  
  
"Fair enough, but how do you know it's me? I'm sure there are a lot of places and realms that could be 'hell shadows'."  
  
"Only the one that the spell was for could summon it. Tell me, did anyone else join you in your quest?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"No, Giles tried to help me but some magic hit him preventing him from pulling me from the tendril's embrace."  
  
Gandalf gave a little half smile, "So the magic only chose you to bring through its gate?"  
  
Willow sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Am I destined to stay in this realm? Is there no hope of my returning to my friends?"  
  
Aragorn smiled and laid his hand on Willow's shoulder, "There is always hope."  
  
"Aragorn is right. But I am afraid that they will have need of your help in the coming conflict. When we have defeated Sauron and Saruman and you still wish it, the Lady Galadriel and I will be able to send you back to the moment you left. Your friends will not know that you have been gone."  
  
Willow smiled, even though she had made friends with Gimli and Legolas she very much missed Xander and Buffy.  
  
Gandalf turned to Aragorn, "We must go to Edoras and seek out Theoden in his hall. There is war in Rohan and worse . . . there is evil. I fear that Theoden is ill."   
  
He wrapped himself in his cloak and motioned for the others to follow him through Fangorn Forest and back out to the grassy plain.  
  
Exiting Fangorn Forest, Willow saw that the two horses were grazing where they had left them. Willow looked at Gandalf and said, "Looks like we're short a horse. I'll walk since I'm the one that is new."  
  
Before anyone could protest Gandalf replied, "No need, my dear for I have a dear friend that will help me."  
  
Gandalf gave a high-pitched whistle and off in the distance a beautiful white horse could be seen gently trotting towards the travelers.  
  
"I've never seen such a beautiful horse." Willow said.  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Nor will you. That is Shadowfax, the chief of Mearas, lords of horses."  
  
Shadowfax slowed to a walk and gently prodded Gandalf's hand when he stood near him. Swiftly, Gandalf swung up onto the back of Shadowfax while Aragorn and Willow mounted their horse and Legolas and Gimli mounted theirs.  
  
Following behind Gandalf, they all made haste to Rohan.   
  
They were still a half day away from Rohan even with the pace they were keeping. Now that Aragorn's mistrust of Willow was forgotten, he decided to take the time to get to know her better. As Gimli and Legolas had found out before him, he found her to be kind and have a very curious nature. Aragorn even found himself talking to her about Arwen and their mutual decision to follow different paths.   
  
Willow shared stories of her life with the Slayer and friends back in Sunnydale. Aragorn couldn't imagine a young girl of fifteen fighting the forces of darkness and helping to stop apocalypses. All doubt that he might have had that Willow was the daughter of fire fled with her revelations of her previous life.   
  
Taking a much needed break, they gave the horses a rest. Legolas and Willow used the down time to practice with their bow and arrows. They had moved on to moving targets and Willow was picking that up just as quickly. Her years of using a crossbow on vampires and assorted demons gave her an advantage.  
  
Gimli approached Aragorn who was watching them practice and said, "I'm glad to see that you and Willow are getting along better and that you no longer mistrust her."  
  
"It is true that I have come to think that she is a remarkable woman, Gimli but in these times I could not afford to trust freely. I must confess that I overheard her speaking to you about using her magic in her realm and that she didn't use it to harm. That was when I began to see things differently. Gandalf just reinforced my feelings."  
  
Aragorn smiled at the uninhibited joy that Willow showed at hitting her targets. "Come, we should continue on so that we may reach Rohan soon."   
  
~~~~  
  
Upon reaching Rohan they waited for the dark gates to swing open and then the riders entered. There were small dwellings scattered about the stronghold. The people became curious and stopped what they were doing to watch as the travelers rode by. Dismounting, they made their way to the top of the stairs where they were greeted by the ward of the door.  
  
"Welcome travelers, I am Hama. Please I bid that you lay aside your weapons before entering."  
  
Aragorn looked over at Gandalf and saw his slight nod. Lifting off his sword he handed it over to Hama. Then he bent down and took the small knife out of his boot and turned it over, also. Legolas and Gimli gave up their weapons reluctantly to Hama.   
  
With a smile and a wink to Gandalf, Willow gave them her bow and quiver. They began to walk up the steps but Hama blocked their path.  
  
"I am sorry but I must also ask for your staff."  
  
"My staff? Surely you would not begrudge an old man his walking stick?"  
  
Legolas' lips began to twitch and he quickly schooled his features into a disinterested mask before Hama turned to him.  
  
Hama considered Gandalf's question and then gave a nod. The guards lifted the heavy bars across the door and they entered the great hall of Theoden.  
  
Placing Willow on his right like he was holding on to her for support and leaning heavily on his staff Gandalf lead the party toward the dais.  
  
All Willow could see was an old man bent with age sitting on what she assumed was a throne. Next to him was a younger man, though still older, that must be an advisor for he was whispering in Theoden's ear and watching them approach.  
  
Willow stopped and shuddered at the sensation that was creeping up her spine. There was evil here and it seemed to be emanating from the front. Gandalf spoke to her in her mind   
  
"Hail Theoden, son of Thengel."


	6. Part 6

A/N: The dialogue between Gandalf and Theoden and Wormtongue are taken directly from the book and the movie. I paraphrased some and quoted directly some. Since Tolkien did a wonderful job in the confrontation scene I thought I would borrow it.  :)

Part 6

The pale man beside Theoden whispered in his ear and slowly Theoden rose and spoke to Gandalf, "I greet you, Gandalf the Grey but your welcome is uncertain here. Why should I welcome you?"

Theoden sat back down after addressing Gandalf; that little bit of exercise seemed to have drained him. 

The pale man that seemed to be the king's advisor spoke, "You speak justly, lord. It is not yet five days since your son Theodred was slain and even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. This wanderer chooses now to return. Why indeed should we welcome you Master Gandalf?"

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden son of Thengel." 

Then suddenly Gandalf shook off his cloak and his white clothes seemed to gleam in the darkness. Turning to Wormtongue he said, "The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm have you become, be silent and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with you."

Gandalf raised his staff and yelled at Theoden, "Harken to me, Theoden." 

"I told them to take his staff. Hama has betrayed you, my lord."

Theoden looked up at Gandalf though the words were from Saruman, "You have no power here, Gandalf."

Gandalf grabbed hold of Willow's hand to draw some of her magic with his, "Harken to me, Theoden". Gandalf repeated louder. 

A slight woman with long blonde hair ran through the crowd and tried to reach the king's side. Legolas grabbed her as she got closer. "He'll be alright. Gandalf is bringing your king back."

Theoden gave a shudder and his stooped body began to straighten. His hair turned from gray to brown and his eyes changed from clouded to clear blue. He was no longer a stooped old man but a King tall and proud.

Eowyn ran to his side, "Welcome back, uncle."

Gandalf had released Willow's hand as soon as Saruman left Theoden's body. But it wasn't until Gimli's cry of "Willow!" that anyone noticed her collapse.

Gandalf bent down and gently put Willow's head on his lap. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were close behind.

"Is she all right, Gandalf?"

"Yes, Master Dwarf she will be fine. I fear I drained more of her power than I had intended. It has left her weak."

Aragorn looked down into Willow's pale face. He could see the shadows under her eyes. "I fear Lady Willow hasn't had much rest since joining our quest."  He softly laid a hand on her head. Guilt was beginning to gnaw at his conscience. He hadn't been much help in her transition to this realm.

Willow awoke to four concerned faces. "Hi."

"How do you feel, Willow?"

Willow smiled at Gimli, "I'm fine, Gimli. Just a little tired. I think I wasn't at my full strength when Gandalf tapped into my magic."

Aragorn helped her to her feet and he placed an arm around her waist. Legolas noticed this and smiled. He was glad that Aragorn was becoming closer to Willow. They both could use the friendship of the other and if in that friendship more developed all the better.

Eowyn approached the group. "If you'll follow me I'll show you where she may rest."

Willow smiled her thanks and moved to follow. Aragorn didn't release her waist, instead he helped her up the long staircase.

Willow felt like a slob next to Eowyn. Eowyn didn't have a hair out of place. She was the perfect princess. Willow would have hated her for that alone except she had a kind smile and seemed genuinely concerned with Willow's welfare. Willow was still dressed in the jeans and Nikes that she had been wearing in Sunnydale. Since joining them, she had been on the run for a few days. Plus no showers or baths. That was what Willow really missed. Plumbing! She would never take indoor running water for granted ever again. She would gladly pay someone a million dollars for the use of a hot shower right about now.

Eowyn opened a door and motioned for Willow to enter. What she saw made her heart leap. A large tub filled with warm scented water was waiting for her. 

Turning to Aragorn she said, "Thanks for helping me up the stairs. I can take it from here."

Aragorn looked confused at Willow's strange words. "What is it you wish to take from here?"

Willow giggled and Aragorn couldn't help but smile in response. Eowyn smiled at the two of them. They seemed to have forgotten her existence. Too bad he is taken, Eowyn thought.

"No, not take from here. I meant you can go and I'll be fine."

"I will see you downstairs later tonight." Aragorn turned and left Willow and Eowyn alone.

Willow looked longingly at the bath and Eowyn smiled. She knew what it was like to be on the move and not have time for pampering.

"I know what it is like to travel with men and not have time to pamper yourself. I will leave you to enjoy your bath. I hope you are not offended but I took the liberty of leaving some of my dresses for you."

Willow smiled, "Thank you. A change of clothes would be greatly appreciated."

"When you are ready, please come down and join us in the hall. There will be food and drink."

Willow smiled her thanks and when Eowyn left she quickly shed her clothes and sank into the warm rose scented water. 'This is heaven' she thought.

~~~~~

Willow had stayed in the tub until the water began to cool. She found a light blue gown and began to dress. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

There was a pause and then the door slowly opened. A woman entered carrying a basket of ribbons and flowers. She lowered her eyes and curtseyed to Willow.

"Beg your pardon, Miss. Lady Eowyn sent me to see if you would like your hair dressed."  

Huh?!? Hair dressed? 

With a mental shrug Willow answered, "Thank you that would be nice."

The woman smiled and indicated for Willow to sit on the stool. Willow closed her eyes as the woman began to brush her hair. "Your hair is not long enough for me to thread ribbon through it. Would you like a ring of flowers?"

One of the few memories Willow had of her mother was when her mother made a ring of flowers and put them in Willow's hair when she was a little girl.

"That would be fine, thank you."

When she was finished the woman held a mirror up for Willow to see. Willow smiled when she saw her reflection. It looked just like when she was young. She had weaved daisies in her hair.

Turning to the woman Willow asked, "What's your name?"

"Mary, miss."

"Mary, thank you very much. It looks beautiful."

Mary beamed at Willow. It was rare that a guest took the time to find out the servants names let alone thank them for their service. Surely this stranger was a lady highborn.

"Mary? I have a favor to ask."

Mary wrinkled her brow. "Favor? I am sorry I don't understand."

"I'm sorry. I am not from here and sometimes I may speak strangely to you. I need your help."

"Oh yes, my lady. I would be happy to help you. What do you need?"

"Lady Eowyn said to join them in the hall but I don't know where that is."

Mary smiled, "Follow me, my lady."

Mary led Willow to the entrance of the hall. Standing back Mary watched from the shadows as Willow entered. She heard the conversation of the men begin to falter and then stop completely. Mary smiled.

Willow slowly entered the hall. There were a couple of groups of men and she looked for the fair hair of Legolas knowing she wouldn't be able to see Gimli over the heads of others.

Legolas spotted Willow immediately as she stood in the doorway. She was beautiful. She was wearing a light blue gown that hugged her slender body and wore a ring of daisies in her hair. He had only seen her in the strange clothes of her realm and hadn't realized how small and feminine she was.

Aragorn wondered at the lack of response Legolas gave to Theoden's question. It wasn't until the conversations of the men around him faltered and he noticed that others were staring at the entrance to the hall that he turned to see what everyone was looking at.

He hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open. He knew Willow was lovely but the clothes of her realm didn't do her justice. She was beautiful. Aragorn smiled when he saw her realize that she was the center of attention and began to blush. He was going to rescue her from embarrassment when Gimli and Legolas beat him to it.

Willow smiled as she watched Gimli approach. She had felt like she had in high school when Cordelia had made fun of her. Standing there not knowing anyone and everyone staring at her. It made her uncomfortable.

"Willow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Gimli."

"I second that. You look like an Elven princess with the flowers in your hair. Come join us." Legolas held his arm out for Willow.

Willow lay an hand on Legolas' arm and took Gimli's hand in hers.

Aragorn approached the trio. "You look lovely, Willow. How are you feeling? Are you rested?"

"I feel up to my full strength. Thank you."

The three men escorted Willow to table where Theoden, Gandalf and Eowyn awaited them.  

Willow curtseyed to Theoden and then turned to Eowyn. Laying a hand on the gown she said, "Thank you very much for the use of this gown and for Mary."

Eowyn's brow wrinkled, "Mary?"

"The woman that was kind enough to put the flowers in my hair."

"You are very welcome, Lady Willow."

Aragorn smiled at Willow. Only a woman with a kind heart would take the time to find out the name of the servant that helped her. 

Gandalf said, "Come and join us. There has been much discussion of what has happened in Rohan and the surrounding areas."


	7. Part 7

Part 7

"I will not plunge my people into war, Gandalf. They have been through enough already. I will gather all and take them to Helm's Deep. It has always served the people of Rohan in times of trouble."

Aragorn sat his pipe down and looked at Theoden. "War is coming whether you wish it or not. You would do well to stay and fight.  Send the women and children to Helm's Deep but stay and fight."

Theoden narrowed his eyes at Aragorn the same time Willow narrowed hers. 

'Send the women and children. Okay she got sending the children away but what the hell was that about sending the women away?' Willow thought.

"The last time I looked it was Theoden that was king of Rohan not Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded his head in acknowledgment and Willow turned her narrowed eyes on to Theoden. 'No need to get snippy buddy'.

"I have fought a war against darkness since I was fifteen years old. I have seen friends die before they should have and Aragorn is right. The war will come whether you want it to or not. I understand that you feel the need to protect your people but the worst thing you can do is ignore the darkness. This Saruman will come after you at Helm's Deep when he comes here and sees it abandoned."

"You may be correct Lady Willow but if he does come to Helm's Deep he will need an army of tens of thousands to breech it."

Willow blinked at that information. Theoden turned to Hama, "Tell everyone that we are going to Helm's Deep in the morning and to only take essentials."

Hama bowed and turned to do his King's bidding. Eowyn rose to help with the transition to Helm's Deep.

When Theoden and Eowyn left the hall Aragorn turned to the others, "Eomer would be of help in this war. Now that Theoden has returned he would fight by his side. He is still loyal."

"He is probably leagues away, he won't be in time to bring to here. Shadowfax and I will go. We will meet you in Helm's Deep."

~~~~

The fate of Wormtongue was completely out of the minds of those in Rohan. They gave no thought to the odd little man as they packed their essentials and weapons for the move to Helm's Deep. That was a mistake for he had taken advantage of the kindness of the King. Instead of Wormtongue's head on a pike as warning to others the King had let him live but he was forbidden to ever return.

Wormtongue went to Isengard and the wizard Saruman. "The King will go to Helm's Deep. He thinks it is impenetrable but there is another way in. Deep in the shadows is a gate where the water runs through. It is forgotten thus unprotected. But it is still impossible to defeat him there. It will take an army of tens of thousands and I don't know where you will find that many."

Saruman just smiled at Wormtongue, "You have done well. But do not worry about the army. That will take care of itself."

There was a roar outside the tower's window. Wormtongue was curious as to the sound, "What?!"

Saruman just quirked his lips and pointed. Wormtongue made his way to the window and the sight put terror into his heart. There were tens of thousand of Uruk-hai.  A silent tear escaped his eye and he risked a glance at the Wizard. He had no idea that Saruman had gone this far. He watched in horror as Saruman went to greet the masses.

"I think a diversion on the road to Helm's Deep will be a nice demoralizer to begin with don't you, Wormtongue?"

"You are wise as always, Saruman. What kind of diversion?"

"Oh I think some Wolf Riders."

~~~~

Willow and Gimli were given horses of their own to ride to Helm's Deep. Before leaving on the trail Legolas wanted to show Willow how to shoot an arrow from a moving horse. She had practiced for hours with Legolas and Gimli providing moving targets for her to try to hit.

Eowyn walked out to the balcony overlooking the training area. She watched as Willow hit target after target. With a smile quirking her lips Eowyn raised her own sword in acknowledgement to another female warrior. Eowyn decided to get some sword practice of her own done before the trek. Turning to return to the hall she didn't notice Aragorn standing in the shadows watching Willow until he spoke, "Shield maiden of Rohan, would you like a sparring partner?"

"I would, Lord Aragorn. It has been awhile since my brother has fought with me. I fear I grow rusty. Your Willow is a fine warrior. She has taken to the bow and arrow as if born to it."

"Yes, she has picked it up quickly. She is a quick learner of all things, I think. She has a very curious mind."

Aragorn raised his sword as Eowyn brought hers down in an arc. They began to train in earnest.

Willow stood in the doorway watching as Aragorn and Eowyn trained together. They reminded her of Buffy and Angel as they sometimes did weapon training. She smiled wistfully as she watched. She missed Buffy and Xander. The only thing keeping her from being too homesick is the knowledge that when she returned it would be when she left and her friends aren't worried over her disappearance. 

Aragorn heard a sigh and turned to see Willow in the doorway. Eowyn barely cut into Aragorn's shoulder as his attention was on Willow. Willow gasped as she saw Eowyn not able to stop her sword's movement in time. "Aragorn!"

Quickly moving to his side Willow placed a hand on his cut and softly mumbled an incantation. With surprised eyes he and Eowyn watched as his shallow cut knitted itself together. He only knew of Evlish magic that can heal. Did Willow have Elvish blood?

"Willow, I have only known Elves to heal like that. Do you have Elvish blood?"

Willow smiled at Aragorn. "Not that I know of, though my father always called me his Pixie."

"How did you heal Lord Aragorn? Do you have healing magic?"

"All things of the Earth are connected. I just draw on the Earth's magic and heal. That is probably how the Elves heal others. From what Legolas and Gimli have told me they are very much natural creatures."

Eowyn and Aragorn stood as they saw Theoden enter the hall. 

"It is time."

Aragorn placed his hand on the small of Willow's back and walked with her out to meet the others.

Legolas smiled as he saw Aragorn and Willow walk towards them. His casual hand at Willow's waist did not go unnoticed. 

Aragorn watches Willow ride in front of him as they leave Edoras. Aragorn absently fingers the necklace that Arwen has given him. A piece of him will always love Arwen but Elrond was right. They were meant to go on. She was meant to be with her people in the Undying Lands and he was meant to be here. He silently said goodbye to Arwen.

Willow smiled as she watched Gimli explain to Eowyn about Dwarf women. She and Gimli had the same conversation yesterday and she smiled when she remembered Aragorn mimicking that it was the beards the Dwarf women wore that confused others as to their gender. They had come a long way in their relationship. It had only been a few days since she arrived in Middle Earth but she had developed deep feelings for all her fellow travelers. She cared deeply for Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf. But her feelings for Aragorn confused her the most. She feared she was developing a crush on him like she had with Angel. Two heroic warriors she thought wryly. At least she was consistent with her crushes. Though Angel's nearness never caused her heart to skip a beat or tingles to go down her spine.

The sound of horn blast from the front of the line caused Willow to be pulled out of her thoughts. She prodded her horse into a trot to bring her beside Legolas. "What is it?"

Legolas looked into the valley.

"Wolf Riders."


	8. Part 8

Part 8

"Wolf Riders? What are Wolf Riders?"

Before Legolas could answer her Aragorn was at their side, "Legolas, Go!"

Legolas kneed his horse into a gallop and took off over the hills.

"Okay, I'm guessing this is bad." She noticed the people of Rohan were beginning to panic as word spread down the line.

"Willow, go with Eowyn and take the people to safety."

Willow looked over and saw that Eowyn was arguing with her uncle. Seems she didn't want to leave either. She saw Eowyn nod her head and reluctantly turn around toward the people. Without a backward glance at Aragorn she turned and followed her.

Gimli saw the look of disappointment on Willow's face. He knew she was a capable warrior and definitely a capable witch but he would feel better if he knew she was safe.

Eowyn watched as Willow approached with a determined look on her face. She smiled when she heard her mumbling about the stupidity of the male of the species.

"I am not some helpless female. I CAN fight. Okay, better with magick but with no Gandalf they'll need magick. Okay so I have no idea what a Wolf Rider is or how to defeat it but hello Hellmouth veteran. Been up against the worst of the worst without a clue." Willow stopped mid-tirade. "That last part didn't come out right."

Eowyn placed a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder. "I am forced to help my people because it is expected of me. With Eomer gone and Theoden in the fight they cannot lose us all. But Willow, you need not stay here."

Willow's Resolve Face was firmly in place, "Oh I have no intention of staying back here. Just waiting for them to get a little ahead and join in before they notice and too late for them to do anything about it."

Eowyn wished she was free to join Willow in the fight but knew her duties lie elsewhere. She wished Willow luck and turned to take the women and children on to Helm's Deep.

Willow waited until she heard sound of fighting before kneeing her horse into a gallop. Silently thanking Legolas and Gimli's foresight in teaching her how to handle a bow on a moving horse she pulled the bow around to the front and notched an arrow. 

Galloping over the rise she saw Legolas fire arrows at the strange creatures. She watched in horror as he turned and faced the oncoming horses. Holding her breath she watched as a horse bore down on him and he didn't move or flinch. Getting ready to use a protection spell she was awestruck at the grace with which he mounted the moving horse. He was SO going to teach her to do that if they made it out of this fight alive.

Willow saw Gimli on the ground fighting the creatures with his axe. He was bloodstained but all right. Turning her attention to the oncoming creatures she fired her bow.

Aragorn saw arrows hit their targets and wondered who the marksman was. He knew Legolas was ahead of him firing his weapon. Risking a quick glance over his shoulder he was stunned to see Willow riding her horse and firing at the Wolf Riders.

Willow saw Gimli fall with a horse on top of him. She turned her horse in his direction to help.

Gimli struggled with the weight of the horse and had managed to lift it a little when he noticed a Wolf Rider standing over him with his weapon raised. Before he could do anything the creature's eyes grew wide and he then added his dead weight to the horse. Legolas was standing behind the rider with a smile on his face and the bow in his hand.

Willow knelt next to Gimli, "Are you okay?"

"Willow? What are you doing here? I thought you went with Eowyn to Helm's Deep."

"And leave you and Legolas to have all the fun?"

Some warriors of Rohan stood nearby and watched as the slight red head raised her arms over the horse and Wolf Rider. As her arms rose, the dead weight lifted itself off of Gimli.

Gimli smiled his thanks at Willow and stood. Hearing more creatures approach Gimli stood at Willow's back with his axe at the ready. Murmuring words Willow called forth fire and threw fireballs at the incoming riders. The riders screamed as their bodies were engulfed in flames. 

Aragorn noticed that Willow was holding her own in the fight. Gimli had her back and she had his. He watched with pride as her arrows struck true and she began to use her magic. A small smile lifts the corners of his mouth as he watched the riders get hit with her fire. It seemed she truly was the daughter of Heaven's Fire.

He noticed a Wolf Rider take aim at Willow. Her attention was on more riders that were rapidly approaching and Gimli's attention was on a particular creature. Aragorn knew if he didn't get to the rider Willow would be wounded if not killed.

Running toward the Wolf Rider, Aragorn took no heed to the cliff's edge. All thought was focused on knocking the rider down and protecting Willow. Aragorn's aim was true as his sword drove into the stomach of the rider. The rider grabbed onto Aragorn but was unable to find purchase. All he grabbed was the necklace that hung around Aragorn's neck.

Aragorn felt a tug around his neck as the momentum of his run carried him to the cliff's edge and finally beyond. The last thought before hitting the water and blacking out was that at least he had saved Willow.

The last sight the Wolf Rider saw was of Aragorn tumbling over the cliff. His vision began to blur and he fell to his knees.

The fighting finally came to an end with the people of Rohan the victors. Willow watched as Legolas rode up to where she and Gimli were standing.

With a smile Legolas quickly dismounted and grabbed Willow into a hug, "You had me frightened, little one when I saw you ride up into the battle. You were as deadly as any Elven marksmen. I have taught you well."

Letting Willow go he turned to Gimli, "And you, Gimli how many riders did you kill?"

"Twenty seven at least. I lost count after so many."

Willow just rolled her eyes at the two friends. She looked around the grassy plain and didn't see the familiar face of Aragorn. "Where's Aragorn?"

Legolas looked over the battlefield and didn't see his friend. Now he was beginning to worry. "Last I saw him he was over there."

Willow and Gimli followed close behind Legolas as he walked to the top of the cliff.

A Wolf Rider lay with Aragorn's sword by his side. Leaning down over the creature Legolas saw that he was still alive.  "Where is the one that struck you?"

With an evil smile he replied, "Gone."

"Gone?" Willow looked around and didn't see his body. "If he is gone where is his body?"

"Don't worry, Willow Aragorn is not gone. There is no Wolf Rider that can defeat Strider."

The Wolf Rider coughed and said, "If he is not gone how did I come by this?"  He held out his hand and Legolas saw the sunlight glinting off of something in his hand. Looking closer he saw it was the necklace that Arwen had given to Aragorn. Even though he had begun to move on Legolas knew that Aragorn would not part from it while there was still breath in his body.

With a sad heart he turned to show Willow and Gimli the necklace. Gimli bowed his head in grief. 

"No."

Gimli and Legolas looked at Willow, "No?"

"No, it's like your hobbit friends. You thought they were dead but Aragorn found their tracks. There has to be tracks here somewhere. Where's his body? Until I see a body I won't believe it."

The Wolf Rider laughed, "His body is over there." He pointed toward the cliff's edge.

The three friends walked to the cliff's edge and saw the signs of scuffle. It was a long way down and at the bottom was a rapidly flowing river.

Willow had her Resolve face firmly in place, "I'm not going to believe it until I see a body. He could have easily fallen into the water. Maybe he swam to the other side and is making his way back."

Legolas and Gimli didn't have the heart to dissuade her. With a sad smile Gimli replied, "Perhaps. We must still go on to Helm's Deep. If Aragorn did swim to the other side he would meet us there."

Willow turned to follow them back to where Theoden was waiting.


	9. Part 9

Part 9

Aragorn is wounded and barely conscious as he floats down the river where he finally comes to rest on a flat beach. As he lies there he sees Arwen floating above him. She leans down to brush her lips against his, "May the grace of Valar protect you."

As Arwen's lips brush his she changes into Willow. He takes this as a sign that Arwen approves of his growing feelings for Willow. She has moved on to the Dying Lands with her people. He will soon be a memory to her.

He feels a slight tickling at his ear and lips that has nothing to do with the vision of Willow/Arwen. Blinking his eyes open he sees his horse nuzzling him. With shaking hands he barely grasps the mane and pulls himself onto the horse. The horse rises with the barely conscious Aragorn on its back and it begins to head toward Helm's Deep.

~~~~

Willow hoped her mouth wasn't hanging open at her first look at Helm's Deep. No wonder Theoden didn't think Saruman would be able to take Helm's Deep. It was a fortress built into the side of a cliff with stonewalls protecting it.

The great gates opened to allow the king and the Rohirrm to enter.

"Make way for Theoden, Make way for the king!" 

Eowyn looks to see the weary travelers entering the keep and quickly approaches them. She sees her uncle leading far less than what they started with.

Theoden greets his niece, "You have done well, Eowyn. You have brought our people to safety. I fear I was not so lucky. We paid with many lives."

Eowyn looks around and finally notices Willow standing with Gimli and she rushes over. 

"You are well?"

Willow offers her a sad smile, "I made it through the battle."

She glances around and sees Legolas but not Aragorn. Turning to survey the area she still doesn't see him. She turns anxious eyes back to Willow and Gimli, "Lord Aragorn, where is he?"

Gimli lays a hand on Willow's shoulder for comfort before answering Eowyn, "He fell . . ."

Willow interrupts him, "He fell off a cliff and we have been unable to find him." She lifts her chin and looks at Legolas who had come to stand behind Eowyn when he heard the question. "But he WILL meet us here, of that I am sure."

Eowyn didn't know how to respond to that. She knew the cliffs of her home and the Wolf Riders. She didn't think even Lord Aragorn could survive a fall after fighting them.

Legolas just gave Willow a sad smile. Maybe she and Aragorn had a connection and she felt him through her magick. If Willow was stubborn enough to believe that Aragorn was still alive he would believe it too.

Eowyn looks at her uncle and he sadly shakes his head and lowers his gaze. He wearily climbs the stairs to the battlements and orders everyone behind the walls and the gates to be closed.

~~~~

Aragorn's horse suddenly becomes skittish. Lifting his head he glances around to see what could have alarmed his mount. To his horror he sees in the near distance thousands upon thousands of Uruk-hai and Orcs. They are marching toward Helm's Deep.

Kneeing his horse into a gallop he leans into its ear and whispers, "Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn." Well done, Brego, my friend.

The horse quickly travels the few remaining miles to Helm's Deep and Aragorn enters the gates.

Willow barely heard the guards at the gate yelling something. She glanced around and saw a few people excited but not enough to warrant going to investigate.  It wasn't until she saw Gimli quickly making his way through a crowd and going toward the gate that she rose to follow.

"Where is he? Get out of my way! I'm going to kill him myself."

Willow stopped and gasped when she saw Gimli clasp Aragorn on the arms. 

"You are the luckiest and most reckless man I know."

Aragorn just smiled and clasped Gimli's shoulder. Aragorn looked through the crowd looking for a red head. He smiled when he spotted her and before he could reach her Legolas stepped in his path.

The two friends just looked at each other, glad that both survived the battle. With a quirk of his lips Legolas said, "Le ab-dollen" You're late.

Aragorn just smiled.

"It seems Willow was correct, you did make it out alive."

At the mention of Willow's name Aragorn's eyes sought hers. He needed to warn the king but he needed to see Willow more.

Willow gave him a trembling smile and ran into his open arms. He clasped Willow tight to him and deeply inhaled her scent.

Eowyn watched as Aragorn greeted Willow. She sadly wondered what would have happened if Willow hadn't joined the quest. She didn't begrudge Willow her happiness with Aragorn, she just wished she would find someone to care for her as much as Aragorn obviously cared for Willow.  Turning her back against the reunited friends she helped her people settle in.

Willow gently moved back far enough to reach into a pocket. She pulls out the Evenstar and hands it back to Aragorn. He shakes his head no and places his hands over hers. Willow wrinkles her brow in confusion. He gently smiles and with both their hands on the necklace Aragorn places it around his neck. 

"Thank you." 

Aragorn slowly lowers his head and places a soft kiss on her lips. The soft kiss turns deeper and it isn't until Gimli clears his throat that they break apart.

Willow smiles brightly as she turns to Gimli, "See, like I said . . . until you see a body don't believe they're gone."

"And is kissing them a part of the ritual for when they return?"

Willow blushed but before Aragorn could defend her she grabbed both Gimli and Legolas in a hug, "Nope, but a group hug is."

Aragorn indulged himself in the feel of Willow before gently disengaging himself from the group hug.

"Where is the king? I have news of an approaching army."

Gimli points in the direction of where he last saw the king. Following his direction Aragorn makes his way to the king's chambers.

Theoden looks up when a bedraggled Aragorn enters his chambers. He quickly stands and rushes to his side.

"I have news, King Theoden."

"Sit, you must rest. What have you seen?"

"There is a vast army approaching. They should be here by nightfall."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand at least."

"Ten thousand?!?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. All of Isengard is empty."

Turning his back on Aragorn he said, "Let them come."

Willow just shakes her head and mumbles, "That's as stupid as let them eat cake. Let's just hope this has a better ending than Marie Antoinette had."

Gimli heard Willow's mumbling and asked, "Who is Marie Antoinette?"

"Another foolish ruler that didn't listen to the signs of impending disaster."

"What happened to her?"

"She was beheaded."

Gimli hoped the upcoming battle had a better ending as well.


	10. Part 10

Part 10

Theoden walks outside the room and tells a waiting guard, "I want every man and strong lad to be ready for battle before nightfall." He turns back to the travelers, "No army has every breached these walls or set foot inside."

"These are no mindless Orcs, these are Uruk-hai."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

"You may know how to defend your keep against armies but they are ten thousand strong."

"They may destroy our crops and homes but we can outlast them within these walls. Rohan can rebuild."

"They are not after your crops, King Theoden. They are here to destroy your people. Down to the last child."

Theoden turns to Aragorn, "What would you have me do? Look at them . . . they need a King. If this is to be our last battle then I will make our last battle a thing worth remembering."

"You must send for aid."

"And who will come? We are not all so fortunate to have Elves, Dwarves and Wizards as friends."

Willow laid her hand on Aragorn's arm. "He's right." Before Aragorn could protest Willow continued, "No, I mean he's right about the people needing a King. My friends and I aborted a lot of apocalypses and with only 5 or more people. They need hope and to believe in a leader. If you think there is hope and you have a strong leader anything is possible. I'm not saying we shouldn't get help also but until that help arrives we need to prepare for battle."

Theoden smiled his thanks. "Get the women and children to the caves."

"Okay, now wait just a minute. You're willing to sacrifice the boys in this battle but not the women?! Have you ever seen a woman protect someone she loves from a threat? We'll fight to the death to protect those we love and I don't think you're in any shape to be overlooking warriors." Willow pauses for breath, "Okay, I don't feel better now but you know I'm right."

Eowyn came to stand beside Willow. "You know we can fight, uncle. Willow's right, you'll need every able bodied person in this upcoming war."

Theoden wearily nodded his head. "Take the women and children that can't use a sword to the caves and then return with the others. Secure the gate!"

Theoden's men gather any of the men or boys that can hold a sword while Eowyn brings back the women who can fight.

They watch as both young and old try on their chain mail and pick a sword.

"Farmers and stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few, look at them. _Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer.__"_ They cannot win this fight they are all going to die.

"Then I shall die with them." Aragron turns away but stops when Willow lays a hand on his arm.

Willow looks at both Legolas and Gimli, "Every time we went to battle we knew it might be our last. I don't want to die here without letting my friends know what happened to me but I can't sit back and watch as evil tries to wipe out an entire population. If it is my destiny to die here in this battle then I'm glad I'll have you guys by my side." Willow gave both Legolas and Gimli a hug.

Aragron watched Willow with Legolas and Gimli. He didn't want to think about her fighting in this war but knew that Galadriel had foretold of her magickal powers. Leaving Willow with her friends he walked among the people of Rohan.

Legolas saw Aragorn leave and moved to follow. Willow laid a hand on his arm stopping him. "He needs to be alone with his thoughts now. Besides Theoden and Eowyn, the people will look to Aragorn to lead them in this battle."

Aragorn sees a young boy trying to lift a sword. Thinking back to when he was a young boy and first learned to wield a sword Aragorn approaches the boy. "Hand me you sword."

The boy hands over his sword to Aragorn.

Aragorn looks it over testing the weight and the feel of it. "What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord. The men say it is hopeless and we will not last the night."

Aragorn swings the sword around his head and upper body, "This sword is very nicely balanced, Haleth son of Hama." Aragorn hands the sword back to Haleth and places his hand on the boy's shoulder, "There is always hope."

Willow and Legolas lean against the wall watching Aragorn with Haleth. She turns to Legolas, "He'll make a great king one day."

Legolas smiles and leans down to whisper, "And a good father."

Willow blushes a deep red causing Legolas to laugh.

Aragorn turns as he hears Legolas laughing. Curious as to what could cause him to laugh at such a serious time, he sees Willow blushing and the twinkle in Legolas' eyes. 

Before he can rescue Willow from the teasing Elf they hear a horn.

"That is no Orc horn."

"How can you tell? It just sounds like a horn?"

"Each horn has a different sound when you're used to hearing it."

They rush outside to see what made the sound.

A man at the top of the gates is yelling, "Send for the king. Open the gate!"

The gate opens and an army of Elves march in. Willow watches as a long line of beautiful people with bows enter the gates. Willow turns to Gimli, "Who are they?"

"Elves."

"Is it a prerequisite that you must be beautiful to be an elf?"

Legolas smiled, "It is said that the older we get the prettier we get."

"Stupid elf hearing." Willow mumbled.

Theoden stands in awe, "How can this be?"

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli see that Haldir is at the front of the line. 

Haldir stops in front of Theoden, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." 

_"Mae govannen, Haldir!" _Welcome Haldir

Aragorn and Haldir clasp forearms in greeting.

Haldir steps back and turns to Legolas and they briefly embrace.

Aragorn places his hand at the small of Willow's back and brings her to Haldir.

"Haldir, this is Willow. You may know her as _yelde ned naar._"

The others watched as Haldir gave a regal bow. "It is indeed an honor to meet you _yelde ned naar_."

Willow smiled shyly, "It is an honor to meet you as well, Haldir."

While the elves and women took their positions among the men along the high walls Willow held Aragorn's hand and led him to a small alcove.

When they stepped into the shadows Willow pulled him into her embrace and looked up at him, "I just wanted you to know that if I die in this battle, I don't regret coming to this realm for it brought me to you."

Aragorn caressed her cheek, "When I was lost, I had a vision of Arwen. As I looked into her face she changed into you and I knew that it was time to accept the feelings that I was beginning to have for you. If I too am to die in this battle you should know the truth of my feelings. Arwen will always have a piece of my heart but it is of the past. You are my future."

Willow smiled through her tears. Now she finally understood the feelings of Buffy and Angel. If she lost Aragorn it would be like losing a part of herself.

Aragorn leaned down to kiss Willow. If he was to die he wanted the taste of Willow to be the last thing on his lips. They each poured their feelings for the other into what might be their final kiss.

Through the haze they heard loud noises. It sounded like a giant stomping. Gently disentangling themselves they walked to the wall.

"Oh my god!"

The valley was full of Uruk-hai banging their weapons into the ground. Willow sincerely hoped help would arrive soon. Gandalf had gone to get Eomer and she hoped they came in time.


	11. Part 11

A/N: Sorry . . .another cliffhanger. (I'm running to hide from the rotten tomatoes being thrown at me.) I swear the next part isn't a cliffhanger.
    
    Part 11

So _yelde ned naar _was real, Haldir thought. Galadriel had told him and others about the Daughter of Heaven's Fire but he didn't think she would really exist. He thought she was just a tale to give the Fellowship hope. They were told she wouldn't be as strong as Gandalf, Sarumon or Sauron but she was a powerful wizard in her own right. The tale was, when her magick and Gandalf's were united they could defeat the Dark Lord Sauron.

Haldir looked over to his left to where she was standing near Aragorn and Legolas. She would be put through trial of fire in this battle. He hoped Galadriel was right in how much power she had.

Willow nervously looked out over the plain at the thousands of Uruk-hai. She hoped her magick would be enough until Gandalf came. She looked up and down the wall to see how the citizens of Rohan were doing when faced with these odds.

Aragorn saw the look of fear in the citizen's faces. Theoden and Eowyn were on the other side. He needed to rally those around him. He gave Willow's hand a squeeze and raised his sword.

Legolas saw Aragorn raise his sword, "You're friends are with you."

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli mumbled.

Aragorn looks over to the Uruk-hai and then back to the people, "Show them no mercy, for they will show you none."

Gimli hops up, "What is happening out there?"

Legolas smirked as he looks over to his friend, "Would you like a box or shall I describe it to you?"

Eodwor's arm was getting tired. It had been years since he had been in a battle. It seemed like hours since he picked up this bow and arrow. His arm began to shake from the tension and then he watched in horror was the arrow flies from his bow.

Aragorn couldn't believe when he saw an arrow fly from the Helm's Deep straight into a Uruk-hai. "HOLD!"

There was an eerie silence and then an unearthly roar as the Uruk-hai charge the keep.

Haladir whispers, "So it begins."

Legolas yells, "Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arm."

Aragorn yells down the line, "Fire!"

Willow lets two arrows fly and hits her targets.

"Keep firing."

Willow grabs more arrows to fire when she hears someone yelling, "Ladders!"

Gimli swings his axe in anticipation, "Good."

The Uruk-hai set the ladders against the wall and they begin to climb. Gimli attacks two as they climb over the wall. "That's two."

Legolas smiles at his friend as he fires two more, "That's nineteen."

Willow throws down her bow and pulls on the energy of the Earth. A fireball appears in the palm of her hand just before she throws it at some oncoming Uruk-hai.

"Is that all you've got Saruman?" Theoden yells.

"Oh he shouldn't have said that." Willow mumbles as she throws more fireballs.

Aragorn turns to make sure Willow is safe and smiles when he sees her throw her fireballs. He turns back to the battle and watches as the men and women of Rohan fight with courage. They are all holding their own and they might win this battle yet.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flame. He quickly goes to the wall and sees an Uruk-hai holding what looks like a torch running towards them.

He frantically calls over his shoulder, "Kill him, Kill him Legolas, Kill him."

Legolas quickly dispatches arrow after arrow. He watches in horror as the Uruk-hai keeps running even though he has been severely wounded.

The Uruk-hai throws the torch that also houses gunpowder toward the gate. A massive explosion hits tearing down part of the wall and taking some lives.

Theoden sees Saruman's army begin to crowd through the hole in the wall. "Brace the gate. Hold them back!"

Aragorn turns back to Gimli, Legolas and Willow, "Prepare to charge." He turns to Haldir and the Elves, _"__Hado i philinn! Herio!"_ Hurl the arrows! Charge!

They all charge at the Uruk-hai. Legolas grabs a shield and stands on it as it glides down the stairs firing arrows as he approaches the Uruk-hai below. Willow watches in awe, he is so going to show me these little tricks if we get out of this.

Mumbling incantations she teleports some of the Orcs away. Moving stone with her mind she crushes some of the Uruk-hai as they try to enter Helm's Deep.

Theoden yells down at Aragron, "Pull back to the gate!"

Aragorn nods and yells to Haldir, _"__Na Barad! Na Barad! Haldir! Na Barad!" _To the Keep! To the Keep, Haldir! To the Keep!

Haldir nods and tries to drag Gimli away.

"What are you doing?"

"To the Keep, Gimli." Legolas yells as he makes his way back.

Willow continues throwing fire when she hears Aragorn yell, "HALDIR!" She turns and sees Haldir fall. She quickly rushes to his side.

"NO! You are not going to die, dammit." Willow places her hand over Haldir's wound.

Aragorn watches in horror as Orcs approach Willow and Haldir. They are too far away for him to do anything. Willow's head is suddenly thrown back and her red hair blows in the unnatural wind. She turns unseeing eyes to the Orcs and with a wave of her hand they are all thrown back.

She turns back to Haldir who is shakily getting to his feet. She places his arm around her shoulder and with Legolas firing arrows at the oncoming army they make their way to the Keep.

Aragorn takes Haldir away from Willow and pulls her into his arms. "Don't ever do that again."

"What? Save Haldir?"

"No, scare me like that!"

Gimli joins them, "How did you do that, Willow?"

"Do what? Save Haldir? I used Earth's magick like I healed Aragorn in Rohan."

"NO, how did you make the Orcs fly away from you when you were healing Haldir?"

"I don't know. I just looked up and saw them coming. I was angry and frustrated and then I felt my power growing and crackling around me. I waved my hand and poof they flew."

Theoden quickly approaches issuing orders, "To the gate! Draw your swords!"

One of the warriors turns back, "We can't hold them much longer."

The army on the other side of the gate is using a battering ram to try to break it down.

Aragorn stands by Theoden, "How long do you need?"

Looking around at the men and women who fought bravely he answers, "As long as you can give me."

"Gimli."

Gimli follows Aragorn as they leave through a side door. Aragorn peers around the corner and sees many Orcs trying to enter the gate.

"Come on. We can take them."

Aragorn gives a small smile to Gimli. "It's a long way."

Gimli leans around Aragorn to judge the distance. With a sigh he says, "Toss me."

"What?"

"You heard me, toss me. Just don't tell the elf."

Aragorn grabs Gimli and tosses him into the fray. He jumps the gap and joins him. They kill as many as they can until they hear Theoden yell down, "Gimli, Aragorn get out of there."

"Easier said than done." Gimli grumbles and kills another Orc.

"Aragorn"

Aragorn looks up to see Legolas throw down a rope. He grabs the dangling rope and throws his arm around Gimli. Legolas and Haldir begin to pull them up. Willow stands off to the side holding her hands out and chanting a protection spell. The Uruk-hai hurl spears toward Aragorn and Gimli but they are deflected off of Willow's protective shield.

Theoden approaches and lays a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Get them inside. Come, to the keep!" Theoden leads them back inside. "The fortress is taken. It is over."


	12. Part 12

Part 12

Aragorn and the others follow Theoden inside the keep. Eowyn is sitting with the other women looking both tired and proud. Willow sits down beside her and squeezes her hand.

"I'm glad you're all right."

Eowyn turns tired eyes to Willow. "So many dead. How can we hope to win against so many when we are so few?"

"Look around at your people, Eowyn. They are tired, hurt and scared. Yet they still continue to defend their home and their children. My friends and I have stopped apocalypses with nothing more than grit, determination and hope. And if this is to be my final battle then by god I'll take as many of them with me as I can."

Aragorn smiled softly from the doorway as he heard Willow talk to Eowyn. Gimli laughed as he came up to stand next to Aragorn. He had only heard Willow's last statement. "I see my Dwarven ways are rubbing off on Willow."

"I think it is she that is rubbing off on us." Aragorn said as he watched Eowyn's shoulders straighten and a look of fierce determination cross her features.

Aragorn turned to see Theoden approach. Theoden had the look of a man that has given up hope.

Theoden surveyed his people who were even now still trying to guard and protect their home. The Orcs were trying to ram down the gate yet men and boys were there to barricade it in hopes that it didn't fall. How could he continue to lead them to certain death?  

"How are we to fight against such hate?"

Aragorn looked around at the people of Rohan, both dead and alive. He straightened his shoulders and with a determined look he turned back to Theoden.

"By riding out to meet them."

Theoden gave a sharp bark of laughter, "For what? Death and Glory?"

"No, for the people of Rohan."

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Eowyn exhausted yet determined going through motions of showing a young girl the proper way to handle a sword. He then saw Legolas teaching Willow how to fire two arrows at once. He looked back at Aragorn and saw Haldir standing off to the side. If the people of Rohan and these strangers were willing to die in the fight against darkness, he as King would lead the charge.

"Yes. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time."

"That's the spirit, lad." Gimli mumbles and goes to climb the steps that will take him to the horn.

Aragorn signals Legolas to join him and Theoden signals to an aide that horses are to be brought out.

Willow follows Legolas and stands quietly while Aragorn tells Legolas what they are going to do. 

Haldir turns concerned eyes to Willow when he sees her close her eyes and sway. "Are you alright?"

Willow opens unseeing eyes to Haldir. "He approaches."

He steps closer and places a hand on Willow's arm, "Who approaches, Willow?" Dreading her answer of either Sauron or Saruman.

Willow seems to come back to herself and blinks a few times at Haldir. "Gandalf approaches. He is gently pulling on my magick but it gets stronger the closer he comes."

Haldir breathes a sigh of relief that it is Gandalf coming. 

"Ready, Haldir?" Aragorn asks and he hands Haldir a horse's reins. 

He sees Willow's expectant look and softly places his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to stay here."

"No!"

"Willow, please. I need your magick to clear a path for us to ride through and attack. You can't do that while also riding and fighting."

Willow looks into his pleading eyes and knows that he speaks the truth. She wouldn't be able to concentrate as much as she needed to especially with Gandalf tapping into her powers.

She reluctantly nods and he places a soft kiss on her lips. He leans his forehead on hers. "I WILL return to you."

Willow smiles tearfully and just nods. 

He kisses her one last time before swinging up on to his horse.

Willow grabs Legolas' reins to stop him before he leaves with the others. "You better make it back also. You still haven't taught me that mounting while horse is moving thing you did before."

Legolas smirks and looks down at his friend, "How about a bet? Who can take the most Orcs down."

Willow smiles and asks, "Do you mean kill or just have the Orcs on the ground?"

"How many Orcs you can cause to be on the ground. No matter how." Legolas was thinking of how many he could knock down with his horse as he rode through.

"You're on."  
  


Willow quickly went to the top of the wall before they opened the gate. In the distance against the rising sun she saw horses approach and the feel of strong white magick and knew that it must be Gandalf. He had found Eomer.

She looked down at Aragorn, Haldir, and Legolas and silently wished them luck. "Okay, I'm ready."

Willow turned back to the East and prepared to move the Orcs.

When the gate opened and they kneed their horses into motion Legolas' laughter could be heard floating up in the morning air.

Willow had flattened the front five rows of Orc to get them out of the rider's way. Legolas was going to speak to Willow about cheating when this was over.

Willow's magick cleared a path for them but they still had to fight their way through. Gimli blew the Horn of Helm Hammerhand to rally both the riders and the warriors of Rohan. Along the rise in the East behind the oncoming Orcs were hundreds of horsemen.

The Orcs were caught in the middle. Gandalf, Eomer and their horses were on one side and Theoden, his riders and the people of Rohan on the other.

The fighters of Rohan followed their King into the battle. Orcs, the proud hosts of Saruman, cowered under the onslaught of the warriors and the wizards. For the people of Rohan considered Willow a wizard. They thought her a powerful wizard, though maybe not as powerful as Gandalf or Saruman. 

Gandalf's power merged with Willow's and with a sweep of his staff, the Orcs screamed in terror and pain. They threw down their spears and vainly tried to escape. The sky turned an unnatural dark and fire rained down from the Heavens. It landed only on the Orc army sparing the humans and Elves.

When the last of the Orcs were burnt and gone the two sides met in the middle. Theoden grasped Eomer in a fierce hug. 

Gandalf smiled at the reunion and then was startled to feel small feminine arms around his waist.

"You made it."

Gandalf looked down into the glowing face of Willow. Legolas and the others looked at the Keep and then back at Willow. 

"How did you get here so fast?" Legolas asked.

Willow smiled impishly, "Translocation spell. And by the way, I won the bet. I think Gandalf and my rain of fire knocked most of the Orc down."

Everyone but Gandalf blinked owlishly at Willow. Aragorn looked from Willow to Gandalf and back to Willow again.

"YOU and Gandalf did that?"

"Well, Gandalf did it, but I helped."

"Quite right, my dear. Daughter of Heaven's Fire. When our magick is merged I have more control over the element of fire."

A slow smile emerges on Aragorn's face.  With the power and the destructive force of fire they might be able to beat Sauron. After all, the ring was forged in fire and it was the fire of Mt. Doom that will destroy the ring.


	13. Part 13

Part 13

Gimli finally made his way through the crowd to where Gandalf, Willow, Aragorn and Legolas stood.

"Forty-two, Legolas! How did you do?"

Willow giggled and Aragorn just smiled and shook his head at the antics of the two friends.

Legolas pretended to be defeated, "Alas, I only got forty-one."

Haldir had heard the exchange and came to join the group, "It doesn't seem to be your day, Legolas. Twice you have lost a bet."

Legolas smiled and turned to wink at Willow, "True, but I think our female mage cheated in our bet."

Willow gave her friend a mock frown, "Not so. It's not my fault you weren't specific in our bet. Next time you'll learn to get all the details in what the bet entails."

Legolas laughed. It was good to laugh after such a battle. He turned to Gandalf. "Where to now?"

"Isengard I think. Though not for long, our way lies eastward toward Gondor.

Aragorn looked around at the tired but happy Rohirrm, "Do we have enough for an assault on Saruman?"

"We'll have enough for talk as we go not to fight. Those that wish to join us may do so."

Theoden and Eomer overheard their conversation. "If you will wait until morning Eomer and I will join you. I will send men into every Vale announcing our victory and to recruit people to meet with us in Gondor."

Gandalf looked at his friends and saw how tired they looked. Even Willow, though she would never admit it, would be drained from her use of magick.

"We shall rest tonight and begin our journey at first light."

~~~~

The next morning they broke camp with Eowyn and Haldir going with those that were to meet them later.

After a few days ride the travelers reached the wall of Orthanc. The ring around the tower was filled with water yet the dark tower stood tall against the sky.

Everyone sat on their horses and marveled that it appeared Saruman was defeated. Theoden took in his surroundings and noticed a pile of debris near the archway. On the pile it looked like two figures, two very small figures.

One of them had curling brown hair and he leapt up when he saw Theoden approach, "Welcome, my lord to Isengard. We are doorwardens. I am Meriadoc and my companion is Peregrin. The Lord Saruman is within but he is otherwise engaged. Doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests."

Gandalf hid a smile as he said, "Doubtless he would." 

Merry's eyes grew wide when he recognized Gandalf.

"GANDALF!"

Pippin heard Merry's cry and came to join them.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were all hugged enthusiastically by the two Hobbits.

Willow watched the joyful reunion from off to the side. Aragorn returned and took her hand, "Come meet our friends."

Merry and Pippin saw the care that Aragorn was showing the petite red head. They nudged each other in their sides while trying to make themselves presentable.

"Merry, Pippin I would like for you to meet Willow."

"Willow this is Meriadoc and Peregrin of the Shire."

Willow smiled and gave a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard lovely stories about your home and I would love to travel there one day."

Merry and Pippin both beamed and blushed at the kind words of Willow.

"Oh you will love the Shire. Have you never traveled outside of Rohan before?"

"I've only just traveled to Rohan. I'm not from around here and I haven't been able to see much of this land."

Pippin nodded sagely, "Ah, you're on a quest like us."

Willow laughed, "You could say that."     

Legoals asked, "Tell us how you came to escape the Orc and be here at Isengard."

Merry and Pippin told them of meeting Treebeard the Ent and the Council of Trees and how they persuaded the Ents to join in the war against Saruman and Sauron. They told of how the Ents released the dams and the water returned to its rightful place.

"Sounds like you had an adventure of your own." Gimli said.

Gandalf came to join them, "I need to make one last visit to Saruman before we go."

"You're not going without us." Willow said.

Gandald smiled, "No my dear. I didn't think I could."

Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Willow all followed Gandalf to the entrance to the tower. Gandalf beat on the door with his staff, "Saruman!"

A voice from above said, "Gandalf the Grey."

"I have the power to protect you, Saruman. You can leave Orthanc, free – if you choose."

Saruman sneered, "That sounds so very much like Gandalf. So patronizing and so very kind. I have no doubt that you would find my departure convenient but I think I will stay."

"You are a fool. I cast you from the Order of the Council." Gandalf raises his staff and speaks in a clear voice, "Saruman, your staff is broken!"

There was a loud crack and Saruman's staff broke and fell on the ground. "It is the end. Let us go."

"Do you think that is the last of Saruman?" Willow asked.

"His power is no more but I doubt that is the last that we'll see of him."

They returned to where the Hobbits were. "We are leaving Isengard and continuing our journey. Would you join us?"

"Yes!"

Gandalf took Pippin and Aragorn took Merry behind them on their horses.

Pippin leaned into Gandalf and asked, "So where are we goin'?"

"We go east to Gondor."

"We'll take a break for second breakfast, right?"

Gandalf's laughter floated up to Willow and Aragorn who were riding side by side.

"What's second breakfast?"

Merry looked scandalized, "You've never heard of it?"

Willow shook her head no and Aragorn tried to warn her not to continue.

"Well there's breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper."

Willow just looked at Merry wide eyed. "You eat ALL that?"

Merry smile and nodded, "Sure."

"Where do you put it? You're so small."

Merry looked at her quizzically, "We don't put it anywhere. We eat it."

Willow laughed, "My mistake."

Aragorn winked at her and kneed his horse into a trot.


	14. Part 14

A/N: Thank you very much to all that have read and sent feedback to this story. It is very much appreciated. These next parts to the story are based on the Return of the King book though I am twisting and adding to suit my story. I hope you enjoy!

Part 14 

The travelers had just passed the Fords of Isen when a Scout traveled back to Theoden.

The Rider stopped next to his king, "My lord, horsemen approach and are gaining fast."

The king called a halt and the Riders of Rohan turned about and raised their spears. Willow, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas all turned their horses around and joined the king's men. Legolas drew his bow and Aragorn raised his sword as they stayed near Theoden and Eomer. Merry and Pippin took out their knives had them ready in case they were needed.

The pounding of hooves could be heard and dark shapes were moving fast in their direction. When they drew closer Eomer shouted, "Halt! Who rides in Rohan?"

Willow mumbled, "Does he ALWAYS get so defensive with other people that come into Rohan?"

The Riders came to a stop and then silence followed. One of the shadows broke away from the others and walked slowly towards Eomer.

"Rohan did you say? I am glad, for we have been traveling long to find this land."

"Who are you and why have you come to Rohan?"

"I am Halbarad, a Ranger from the North and we come seeking Aragorn, we heard he was in Rohan."

Willow stiffened on her horse. This cannot be good.

Aragorn looked over at Willow with a smile of reassurance and quickly dismounted. He grabbed Halbarad in a quick hug, "This is a joyous surprise. I never thought to see you this soon. What brings you here?"

Willow relaxed and dismounted. Obviously this was a friend of Aragorn and not some messenger from Sauron or Saruman. The others put their weapons away when they saw it was a friend that greeted Aragorn.

"We come to join your fight. We have heard of your battles against the Dark Lord and we wish to join."

Theoden inwardly sighed with relief. If they were to defeat Sauron they needed all the help they could get. Yes Gandalf and Willow would be using powerful magick in the war but they needed warriors that could fight the Orcs, Uruk-hai and any other creature that will be doing battle for Sauron.

Theoden smiled at Halbarad and his men, "Welcome all and we are much appreciative of your offer to join our battle. Come we ride to Gondor where others await."

Aragorn reached for Willow's hand and led her over to his friend. Halbarad took notice of the care and emotion that Aragorn was showing this pretty woman. This woman may very well become his future Queen but above all else she was important to his friend.

"Willow, I would like you to meet my friend Halbarad. We spent many years together in the North and he taught me the ways of the Ranger."

Willow smiled at Halbarad while she gave a small curtsy, "It is nice meeting you." Willow gave Aragorn an impish grin before turning back to Halbarad, "And I would love to hear all your stories of how he was as a Ranger when first learning your skills."

Halbarad laughed in reminiscence of Aragorn's first try at tracking. He looked over at Aragorn and winked. "I have many tales that I can tell."

Aragorn reached for Willow's hand and began to lead her away. He called over his shoulder, "Another time perhaps, friend. We must make haste to Gondor."

Halbarad and Willow both laughed as they mounted their horses.

They traveled back to Helm's Deep to rest and get fresh horses. Theoden also had small ponies brought for both Pippin and Merry to ride so they had no need to ride behind others. While resting at Helm's Deep more riders approached and it was with both gladness and sorrow that Willow saw one of them was Haldir. For if Haldir left Eowyn and the others then something bad had definitely happened or was definitely coming.

Willow rushed out to greet Haldir and the other riders. He was with two more Elves but these had dark hair and gray eyes. Aragorn stiffened beside Willow when he recognized the sons of Elrond. One was carrying a staff that he held carefully.

Aragorn grasped one of them around the forearm, "Elrohir. Welcome."

Legolas beamed at Haldir and the others. If Elrond's sons came in search of them that meant that more Elves would join their fight.

Elrohir gave Aragorn the staff, "A gift from the Lady of Rivendell who says to remember the Paths of the Dead."

Aragorn reluctantly took the staff from Elrohir and turned to Theoden, "Reluctantly we must leave you. I can no longer ride in stealth and must take the quickest way East. We must travel the Paths of the Dead."

Willow sighed. Why did her path always have to include the Dead?

"The Paths of the Dead?! But it is said no living man may pass them."

That didn't sound too good, Willow thought.

Aragorn gave a half smile. "That is the path I must take."

"It seems to be your destiny to travel strange paths that others fear to take."

Willow smiled, "We have a saying where I'm from, that you go where Angels fear to tread."

Theoden gave a small laugh, "That sounds like Aragorn's life." He clasped Aragorn's forearm, "Be careful, my friend. I hope to meet you again soon."

"We'll meet again in battle I think." Aragorn turned to the Hobbits. "You may come along if you wish or you may go with Theoden."

Though both Merry and Pippin were nervous about going anyplace that had the name Paths of the Dead they wouldn't leave their friends or the quest.

They looked at each other, nodded and then turned back to Aragorn, "We'll ride with you and continue with the quest."

Aragorn smiled down at his friends, "A little people but of great worth are the Shire-folks."

Merry and Pippin beamed with pride at the complement given by Aragorn.

Aragorn turned to Elrohir and Elladan who were standing a bit off to the side. "I am ready."

"Ready for what?" Willow asked.

Aragorn gently stroked her cheek, "I must go with them to the nearby caves. There is something we must do before continuing on our path."

Willow raised a hand and caressed his face, "Is it dangerous?"

"Not physically."

Willow understood what he wasn't saying. This was going to be hard for him emotionally and mentally. She raised her face as she brought his down for a gentle kiss. "Know that even though I'm not by your side and I am with you always." She laid a gentle hand over his heart. "I am there."

Aragorn closed his eyes on the emotion that Willow had unknowingly opened. Though not the exact words the sentiments were the same when Arwen said goodbye to him before he left on this quest. Both women were right. They both lived within his heart.

He kissed her briefly before following Elrond's sons away from the great hall.


	15. Part 15

Part 15

Aragorn wearily returned with Haldir and the others. Willow glanced up when she heard the door open and she rushed to his side.

Aragorn held Willow in a tight embrace. He inhaled the scent that was hers alone and let her nearness calm his racing heart.

Willow pulled back just enough so that she could look into his tired face. "Everything okay?"

Aragorn nodded and stepped back from the embrace but kept his arm around her waist. "I have much to tell everyone."

The others gathered around the long table and Aragorn sat with Willow by his side. He kept his hand in hers for he couldn't seem to stop touching her. Just her touch seemed to calm him.

Aragorn took a deep breath and said, "I have looked into the stone of Orthanc."

Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits all began talking at once. Gandalf stood to the side and didn't join in the loud discussions. Willow just sat quietly since she had no idea what the stone was but she could tell it wasn't a good thing that he looked into it if Gimli's face was any indication. He seemed to be turning a bright red.

"I think your luck has just run out, Aragorn. Even Gandalf feared that encounter." Gimli yelled pointing to Gandalf.

"The stone is mine to do as I wish, Gimli." Aragorn said harshly, and then took a calming breath. "I am no longer in hiding, did I not declare myself at the gates of Edoras?" He paused before continuing,  "I showed myself to him."

Willow interrupted, "Him who? Why is everyone so concerned about this stone?"

"Sauron." Gimli grumbled. "He showed himself to Sauron."

Willow's heart stopped and then plunged down into her stomach. Would she lose him just when she found him? Did the Hellmouth curse on love follow her through the portal?

Aragorn saw the worried expression on her face and gave her hand a squeeze to let her know it would be all right.

"I didn't speak to him and in the end I wrenched the stone to my will. He did not like knowing the heir to Isildur with the sword Elendil still walks this Earth."

"That's putting it mildly." Gimli said. "He'll be after you now. He'll make haste and bring the battle sooner."

Aragorn gave a half smile, "And in his haste he will make mistakes. We will take the fight to him."

Willow finally broke her silence, "Aragorn is right. It is easier to fight an enemy on the offensive than it is to defend. We got very lucky at Helm's Deep and we may not be so lucky in the next battle. But, if we are the aggressor Sauron must fight on our terms."

Gandalf came to stand by the others and laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "What did the stone show you?"

"A great darkness will come to Gondor from the South and this will draw away from the defense of Minas Tirith. If it is not met, the city will fall."

"Then let the city fall." Gimli said. "How can help reach it in time?"

"That is why I sent Theoden to continue on his way. With as many people as he has we wouldn't have made the journey in time. But if we take the Paths of the Dead we will be at the coastlands before it is too late."

"What exactly are the Paths of the Dead?" Willow asked.

"There was a group of people led by the King of the Mountain that took an oath to fight Sauron but they didn't fulfill it. At Erech there is a black stone were they made their oath. When they didn't fight Isildur cursed them that they would never rest until they fought again. It is said that they went into secret places in the mountains until they slowly dwindled. The path into the mountains is the Paths of the Dead. We'll leave at first light."

~~~~
    
    The sun barely lit the sky when the new fellowship left for Gondor. The somber group passed by a line of ancient stones and dark trees all around.
    
    Willow mumbled to herself, "Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh my!" She just hoped her trip through the haunted forest turns out better than the Scarecrow, Cowardly Lion and the Tin Man's trip.
    
    As they traveled on the horses began to get skittish and Merry and Pippin were having a hard time controlling their mounts. As they turned a bend there was a large stone monolith. The horses all stopped and refused to go further.
    
    Aragorn dismounted and grabbed the reins of his horse. The horse shied but Aragorn walked him around the monolith. Willow followed next with the others following her. When they walked far enough away from the stone they mounted their horses and continued on their journey.
    
    Soon they came to a meadow and at the end of the meadow was a wall of sheer rock and in the wall there was the Dark Door. Above the door there were symbols and figures carved into the rock. Willow closed her eyes and felt a shudder go up her spine.
    
    "There is fear here." Gandalf said. "And evil."
    
    Gimli shivered, "It makes my blood run cold. Can you feel it?"
    
    Willow nodded, "It's very powerful."
    
    "No horses will go in there." Halbarad said.
    
    "We must make them." Aragorn replied, "If we make through this darkness there are many miles we must travel before we reach the coastline."
    
    Aragorn led the way through the door. With much prodding and pleading the other's horses followed his. The mountain was dark, so dark that they could barely see in front of them. Gandalf lit his staff; Willow and the others lit some torches that they brought. The path was rough and uneven so for safety, they walked their mounts. As they walked through the darkness nothing jumped out at them but there seemed to be whispering in the dark. Whether there really was or it was their overactive imagination Willow didn't really want to find out.
    
    Aragorn stopped and looked around the wide cavern. "Let us pass and then come. I summon you to the Stone of Erech!"
    
    There was silence and Aragorn's words echoed throughout the cavern. Suddenly a cool wind blew and the torches went out. Gandalf's staff was the only light. The torches refused to light, even when Willow summoned the element of fire.
    
    With Gandalf leading the group continued on ever slower. There was a light ahead and it steadily grew. The company passed through another gateway and there was light enough to travel on horseback. Legolas looked back at Gimli as he heard him approach. Gimli saw Legolas' expression and with trepidation turned to see what he was looking at. 
    
    At the back of the line was Elladan. Legolas said, "The dead are following. I see men, horses and pale banners like misty clouds. The dead are following."
    
    Elladan replied, "Yes, the dead ride behind. They have been summoned."
    
    The riders came to a ravine and passed through it. As they came out the other side there saw the sky and a nearby stream.
    
    "Where are we?" Willow asked.
    
    "Men call it Blackroot."
    
    Aragorn called over his shoulder. "Come we must reach the stone before this day is over." He kneed his horse into a gallop across the meadow.
    
    After what seemed like hours they came to a black stone. It was perfectly round and about six feet tall with half of it buried in the ground.
    
    Willow thought it looked like a meteor.
    
    Elrohir gave Aragorn a silver horn. Aragorn took it with a smile, dismounted and stood next to the stone. He winked at Willow before blowing the horn. 
    
    The night seemed to come alive with the echoing ghostly blasts of horns answering Aragorn's. Yet there was no movement in the shadows.
    
    Aragorn yelled into the night, "Oathbreakers, why have you come?"
    
    There was a whisper in the wind, "To fulfill our oath and to have peace." 

"The time is now. For we travel to Pelargir and you will join us and when the battle is over I shall consider the oath fulfilled. I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor."


	16. Part 16

Part 16

Eomer, Theoden, Eowyn and the warriors that followed them were fighting their battle in Gondor and the surrounding areas. The battle was turning against them and all hope seemed to be lost. A yell from the coast could be heard. The Corsairs of Umbar were approaching. Theoden looked up and saw the black ships approaching. The men fighting followed Theoden's gaze and it seemed that all hope was lost. They were fighting a losing battle with the Morguls and now the Corsairs were joining that battle. Theoden knew that with the Corsairs here other villages had most likely fallen.

The Morgul also noticed the Corsairs' approach and began to fight harder. Eomer thought that if he were going to die this day he would die in a way to rally his men. He kneed his horse to the top of the hill and ran close by the Morgul. He was able to dodge their weapons and when he reached the top of the hill he raised his sword in defiance to the approaching ships.

As he waved his sword he noticed closest ship's flag and he began to laugh in joy. The flag had a White Tree for Gondor. It had Seven Stars around it and a crown above it. It was the sign of Elendil. The symbol hadn't been seen in many, many years. This was the flag that Elrohir had brought from the Lady of Rivendale.

Eomer quickly kneed his horse into a gallop to return to the battle and tell them that Aragorn, the heir of Isildur had arrived. As word spread the others fought harder. 

The Morguls were surprised when it was learned their own ships held their enemies instead of warriors for Sauron. They knew then the battle was lost. From the East were the Knights of Dol Amroth, from the South were Eomer and the warriors of Rohan and from the water came Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Halbarad. Behind them were Haldir, Elrohir, Elladan and the Rangers. But leading them into battle was Aragorn and by his side, Willow.

After the battle was over Aragorn turned to see Theoden approaching. Theoden grasped Aragorn's forearm in greeting. "It is good to see you my friend. You came at just the right time."

Aragron smiled, "Did I not tell you that we would meet again in battle?"

Theoden smiled in response.

Willow saw Eowyn in the crowd and rushed toward her. The two small women embraced. "I was worried about you when Haldir said he had to leave and join you. I am very glad to see that you are all right."

Willow smiled at Eowyn. She reminded her so much of Buffy if Buffy had been a medieval lady. Middle Earth reminded Willow of the tales of King Arthur and Merlin with Aragorn as Arthur, Gandalf as Merlin and from how the others described Frodo, he would be Sir Galahad with the pure heart.

Eowyn looked over to where her brother and uncle were talking to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Her eyes rested on Aragorn, "This must be hard for him. Both sadness at the loss of so many people of Gondor yet a happy time to finally return to his home."

Willow smiled sadly. Aragorn had told her of his life and what it meant to be coming home. It was bittersweet. He was afraid that there would be an inner fight if he came unannounced so had decided to stay out here with the fighters until the Lord of the City welcomed him. He didn't want there to be political fighting while the war with Mordor was going on.

Word in Gondor spread that the flag carried the symbols of the heir to Isildur and there was rejoicing for their Lord was gone and Faramir lay ill and it was said that Royalty has the power to heal. A messenger was sent to the warriors staying outside the gates. He approached Aragorn and handed him a note.

Aragorn read the note, looked up into Willow's curious eyes and then back to the messenger. "Tell them I will come. But as a Ranger from the North. Gandalf will lead until it is decided otherwise."

The messenger nodded and went to spread the word.

Aragorn gathered Willow and his friends together. "The Steward of Gondor is gone and Faramir, his son lays wounded. They have asked that I return. I told them I will come but as a Ranger not as the ruler of Gondor. That role will belong to Gandalf until decided otherwise."

Willow slipped her hand in to Aragorn's and gave it a squeeze. Legolas noticed this small action and smiled. He was glad that Aragorn and Willow were growing closer. If Aragorn did decide to stay and rule Gondor Willow would make a wonderful companion.

Aragorn gently lead Willow away from the others. He needed, no wanted to tell her what else was in the note. Aragorn brought her to stand under some nearby trees.

Aragorn raised his hand and tucked a stray strand of Willow's hair behind her ear. "There is something else. Faramir is near death and one of the reasons they have asked me to come is that it is believed that Royalty can heal."

"They want you to heal Faramir?"

"They think this will prove that I am the true heir if one that is known as the Ranger Strider can heal then his claim is true."

"Can you heal?"

"Elrond taught me some healing ways when I lived with them but I fear I won't be able to bring someone back from near death."

Willow felt her magick here was more powerful than in Sunnydale. Maybe it was that the negative effect of the Hellmouth was gone and she was able to tap into the pure energy of the Earth. Or the Earth of this realm was a more powerful conduit than the Earth of her reality. She still wasn't anywhere near as powerful as Gandalf but she might be able to help Aragorn.

"If I held your hand while you 'healed' would it seem strange?"

Aragorn looked at Willow quizzically. "You will heal Faramir and make it appear as if I did?"

Willow smiled, "No. It will be like Gandalf tapping into my magick with Theoden. You will do the healing because we can merge your Elvish training with my magick."

Aragorn nodded and with Willow returned to the others. "We must leave quickly for I fear Faramir's time grows short." Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin mounted their horses and followed behind Willow and Aragorn.

They entered the house of heeling and an old nurse greeted them. She escorted the travelers to where Faramir lay. Aragorn looked into the gray dieing face of Faramir and knew that he needed to begin quickly.

"How was he wounded?"

A voice behind them said, "An arrow struck him, my lord."

Aragorn looked closely at the wound and showed Willow. "It is beginning to heal. I fear the arrow had a poison in it."

"Who drew the arrow out? Was it a Southron arrow?"

Imrahil answered, "I drew it forth but I did not keep it. In the heat of the battle my mind was on other things. It was, if I remember, just like the arrows that the Southrons use."

Aragorn turned to the old nurse, "Do you have athelas?"

The woman looked confused and Aragorn clarified, "It is also called kingsfoil."

Her expression cleared, "No, my lord. I have never heard that it was useful."

"Do you know of anyone that might have it?"

"There is a man that might have it. His name is Bergil. He grows all kinds of plants."

Legolas turned to the older woman. "Where may I find him?"

Iodrahil looked at the handsome elf and smiled, "He lives just by the gate in the small house with the wild garden."

Legolas remembered passing it on the way toward the Healing house. With his Elvish swiftness he would be able to get there and back quickly. He turned to Aragorn who nodded to his silent question.

Aragorn and Willow knelt down beside Faramir while Legolas went to retrieve the kingsfoil. Willow brushed Faramir's hair away from his face and whispered to him. She told him of the victory and that Gondor was safe.

The others looked at her curiously and Pippin asked. "Why is she talking to him? He can't hear anything."

Willow smiled up at the Hobbit. "When I was younger I was in a coma like Faramir. I could hear my friends talking and they said how much they would miss me if I died. I think it is the same here. Those in comas can hear us so it's best to give them all the encouragement to come back to the living that you can."

Aragorn leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head. Willow smiled and looked up at him, "What was that for?"

"I was just thankful for your wisdom and kindness."

Iodrahil watched the interaction between her King and this kind woman and smiled. Maybe Gondor would get a King and Queen when this war was over.

Legolas quickly returned with the kingsfoil and Bergil. He handed the leaves over to Aragorn.

"I am sorry, my lord. These are not fresh. I picked them two weeks ago." Bergil said.

Aragorn smiled his thanks. He took two leaves and crushed them between his hands. The fresh smelling herbs filled the air. Turning to Iodrahil he asked her to bring the boiling water. Placing the herbs in the water he let them set for a few minutes. When they were ready he took them out and made a paste to apply to the wound. He gently applied the paste to the wound and Willow laid her hand over his.

She looked up into Aragorn's face and nodded. They both closed their eyes and concentrated. Willow could feel a slight tug on her magick like when Gandalf brought Theoden back.

Faramir began to stir and his eyes opened. He was still very weak but he was awake.

"Well, I guess kingsfoil has more qualities than I thought." Iodrahil said.

Faramir licked his dry lips and whispered, "You have called me back, my King."

Aragorn laid a hand on his forehead and smiled, "Rest. Eat and be ready for when I return."

Aragorn took Willow's hand and they made to return to the tents and the others.


	17. Part 17

A/N: Warning there by sap ahead.  :)

Part 17

Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, Theoden and the sons of Elrond were meeting in one of the tents trying to decide where to take the next battle. It was decided that they would head east and go to Mordor. Word soon spread among the seven thousand warriors ready to fight Sauron and the minions of Mordor that they would leave at first light.

Legolas found Willow sitting by a stream and went to join her. She was deep in thought and didn't hear him approach. It wasn't until there was a soft touch on her shoulder that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Do you miss your home?"

Legolas' brow creased in thought. That was the last thing he expected her to ask.

"I miss my family and friends in Mirkwood but I would not have missed this adventure. It is an honor to be one of the nine that would return the ring."

Willow nodded and picked up another stone and skimmed it across the water's surface.

"Yet you know that when this adventure is over, assuming all goes well, you'll return to your family and friends."

Legolas turned to fully face Willow. "Gandalf and Galadriel both said that they will return you to your reality, Willow. Back to before your friends and family even know that you're gone."

"I know. It's just that . . ."

"You are torn between this world and yours?"

Willow smiled, "Is it all the years of living that makes you so smart or are you just that smart?"

 "I am just that smart." Legolas smiled when he heard Willow's laughter.

"I was prepared to die in battle here and not be able to see my friends one last time before I died but with every victory I'm having to make a decision of staying here and not seeing my friends again or leaving and never seeing Aragorn or my friends here again."

Legolas gently stroked her hair. "No one can make that decision for you, Willow. It was a difficult decision for Aragorn and Arwen to make when he decided to follow this path and she went to the Undying Lands of our people. You must follow your heart wherever that leads."

There was silence and then, "Do you think Gandalf or Galadriel would have a way to contact my friends if I did stay here?"

Aragorn released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He hadn't allowed himself to think of the future. He had a war to fight and the likelihood of victory was slim yet with Willow's question he allowed himself to dream of a future that included Willow.

Legolas saw Aragorn step out of the shadows and smiled at his friend. He placed a gentle kiss on Willow's head and stepped back. "There's someone here that is very interested in your answer."

Willow turned from the stream and saw Aragorn standing nearby and smiled. Now that she had made her decision, it felt like a weight had been lifted. 

Aragorn pulled Willow into an embrace and they just stood quietly beside the stream. Lifting Willow's chin he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "You would stay here?"

"I will miss my friends very much but there are times when your life takes a different path and you know in your heart that it's the right path."

Aragorn smiled, "I am very happy that your path is here beside me."

Willow snorted, "You weren't when I first came here. You thought I was evil magick woman come to destroy the fellowship."

"That was my head talking. It just took a while before my head caught up with my heart."

Willow smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, "No wonder you're going to be King. You know just what to say to a lady."

Aragorn nipped at her lower lip, "Not just any lady. Just the lady that holds my heart."

Tired of Aragorn's teasing lips she wound her hands into his hair to hold him still and plundered. Aragorn's hands caressed Willow's back and drew her closer. Not sure if he would think her too forward but not really caring since this might be the only opportunity they would have before the march to Mordor. Willow whispered, "Stay with me tonight."

Aragorn was breathing heavy and rested his forehead against hers. Looking into her green depths he smiled, "Tonight and always."

Intertwining their fingers they walked side by side to Aragorn's tent and quietly slipped inside before they were disturbed.

~~~~

Willow placed a kiss on Aragorn's chest. He smiled and didn't open his eyes. He just let himself enjoy the sensation of her butterfly kisses that she was peppering along his collarbone and down his chest. 

"Mmmmm, that's a nice way to wake up in the morning. I could get used to this."

Willow smiled against his chest, "Me, too."

Aragorn opened his eyes at that and looked at Willow. He gave a gentle tug to her hair so that she would look up at him.

Willow looked up to the serious expression on Aragorn's face. Oh god, please no morning after regrets she thought.

"Do you mean that, Willow?"

"Mean what?"

"That you could get used to this."

"Waking up in your arms? You betcha!"

"When the battle is won, would stay and live by my side?"

Willow was in shock. Not at the depth of Aragorn's emotion for she knew that he loved her but she honestly wasn't expecting this.

Aragorn was nervous. Willow wasn't answering or didn't even seem to be breathing. "Willow?"

A large smile spread across her face and Aragorn was mesmerized by the beauty of her joy. Willow reached up and nipped at his jaw and then his earlobe before whispering in his ear, "If you want me by your side, I would be honored to be there."

Legolas stood outside Aragorn's tent. He was just getting ready to scratch at the door to wake them when he heard the question and answer. His heart swelled for both his friends. In these dark days they found a light in the other. He truly thought they were well matched. Even though she may not have been born royalty, Willow was as gracious and kind as any Queen. She would be an asset to both the city and the people of Gondor. But most importantly they were an asset to the other.

Gandalf silent stood next to the Elf. "She has made her decision to stay?" 

"Was this foretold as well, Gandalf?"

"There were two paths that Aragorn could have taken. Both would have assured the victory of Gondor but only one would have ensured the victory of his heart."


	18. Part 18

Part 18

Part 18

For five days they marched toward Mordor until they finally reached their destination of the Black Gates guarding Sauron's home.

The fife and drums began heralding their arrival and the scouts stood overlooking the Black Gates. With Aragorn's nod they yelled, "Come forth, Let the Dark Lord come forth and face the King of Gondor."

This was repeated a few times and each time it was met by silence. As Aragorn started to turn there was a faint sound of drum beats. It grew louder until finally the Gates began to swing open and an emissary rode out.

The rider was dark and sinister looking clad all in black and wearing a dark mask. The horse he was riding was black as well and on its front was an iron skull like mask that added to the sinister atmosphere.

Behind the rider was a small contingent of dark riders. They were dressed as the Ring Wraiths but they were alive.

Willow watched warily as they approached. She felt the evil more pronounced here than on their journey. It was coming off the Earth in waves and was nearly suffocating.

The front rider approached and sneered at the assembled warriors. "I am the Mouth of Sauron. Who among you is the spokesman?"

Aragorn and Gandalf kneed their horses forward.

"So Gandalf you are a spokesman? You will see what comes to you that fights against Sauron the Great."  With those words he tosses a bundle at Gandalf.

Gandalf slowly opens it and sees Sam's small sword and a small cloak with an Elvin brooch. Also, there was Frodo's Mithral mail that he wore under his clothes.

Merry and Pippin gasped in horror but Legolas and Gimli cautioned them not to make a sound.

"Why do you bring these here?"

"Ah, Lord Sauron has terms. You will withdraw back to Gondor but not before taking oaths that you will never again rise against Sauron. All lands east of Anduin and west as far as the Misty Mountains shall be Sauron's. You shall help rebuild Isengard and a new Steward shall sit there. One more worthy of Sauron's trust."

Willow rolled her eyes. Like that was ever gonna happen. Was Sauron brain deficient or something?

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Sauron asks for much. Where is this prisoner? Surely I am not asked to give up all on just your word or Sauron's or is Sauron reduced to haggling now that the end is near?"

The Dark Rider laughed, "This is no bargain. These are Sauron's terms. Take them or leave them."

Gandalf raises the bundle that holds Frodo and Sam's possessions. "Well then, these we will take in memory of our friends." Gandalf let his power begin to build and he started to glow a bright white, "but as for your terms we reject them. Begone!"

The Mouth of Sauron glared at the assembled people. Without a word he turned his horse and kneed it to a gallop. Before entering the gates, however, one of the riders blew a horn.

Willow's head whipped around looking frantically for the threat she was sure was coming. She should have known better. In all her years on the Hellmouth the big bad did not meet you without a trap or an ulterior motive.

SHIT!

Sauron sprung his trap. From down the mountains Orcs came and accompanying them were the Nazguls and Easterlings. It wasn't long before the warriors of Rohan were surrounded. 

The battle had truly begun.

Willow concentrated on the Earth's energies but the darkness was overwhelming. She was able to launch a few fireballs at the Orcs but not many. Her magick tendrils reached out to Gandalf so that he could use as much of her power added to his as was needed. With her magick being used by Gandalf she resorted to her bows and arrows and quickly killed an oncoming Orc.

Gandalf raised his staff and the sky darkened and fire began to fall from the sky to the battlefield. Gandalf heard a cry from the North and turned to look.

A smile split his face as he turned back to the battle and yelled, "The Eagles are coming!" He lowered his staff and the rain of fire stopped.

The hosts of Mordor looked up wondering what that could mean.

Behind Gwaihir and Landroval, the greatest of all Eagles were a long line of their descendants. They swooped down upon the Nazgul who turned and fled to the Dark Tower.

Suddenly there was a pain filled call out of the Dark Tower, which caused the Orcs, Urok-hai and the Easterlings to stumble and look around in confusion. The power that drove them with darkness was fumbling.

Gandalf's voice was heard booming over the battlefield.

"Stand and wait, Warriors of Gondor. This is the hour of doom!"

As Gandalf's voice echoed the Earth began to tremble. Willow fell to her knees breathing deeply.

"Willow!" 

Aragorn rushed to her side.

"I'm all right. It's just there such ancient and powerful magick flowing through the Earth."

Just then a soaring darkness rose high above the mountains behind the Dark Towers. Rising into the sky it flickered with fire and the Earth trembled harder.

The dark towers fell and the Black Gate hung in disrepair. In the distance a rumbling roar could be heard.

"The realm of Sauron is ended. The ring bearer has fulfilled his quest."

Aragorn placed a comforting hand on Willow's back as he hung his head in relief. Frodo was alive and had destroyed the ring in Mt. Doom.

With the destruction of Mordor the Orcs, Trolls and other creatures of Sauron ran scattered to the mountains.

Gandalf stood on the hillside and called to his friend Gwaihir. As the Eagle swooped down he said, "Twice you have saved me, my friend. I have one last favor to ask. I ask for a ride to the South."

The Eagle nodded and waited while Gandalf perched himself on his back. When Gandalf was settled they rose in the air and flew to Frodo and Sam.

Don't worry, Willow. I am not leaving. I am just going to check on my good friends Frodo and Sam.

Willow smiled in relief at the words Gandalf spoke in her mind. She lay her head on Aragorn's shoulder and rested.

"Gandalf has gone to Sam and Frodo." Willow whispered.

Aragorn just nodded and stroked her hair. The quest was finally over.

Gandalf found Sam and Frodo asleep from exhaustion and pain. He gently placed them on the back of Gwaihir and bore them away from Mt. Doom.

~~~~

Sam woke to the gently blowing breeze and the sound of leaves above his head. He looked around at the soft bed he was lying on. "What a dream I've had!"

He looked over and saw Frodo next to him. Dark circles were under his pale eyes. "It wasn't a dream. Where am I?"

A soft voice said, "In the land of Ithilien and in the house of the King. He awaits your arrival."

Gandalf smiled at Sam's reaction to him coming to stand at the foot of his bed. "Well Samwise Gamgee how do you feel?"

Sam stared open mouthed at Gandalf. "Gandalf! I thought you were dead. How do I feel? I feel like spring after a winter's Day. But what about Mr. Frodo? Is he all right?"

A soft voice next to him said, "I am all right. I was just waiting for you to wake up."

"Waiting for me to wake up? What day is it?"

"In Gondor it is the fourth day of the New Year. The New Year is now celebrated the twenty fifth of March, the day Sauron fell and the day you were brought out of the fire to the King. He has tended to you and now awaits your presence."

Sam sat up straighter. "The King? What King and who is he?"

"The King of Gondor has reclaimed his ancient home but is waiting for you before he goes to his coronation."

Sam jumped out of bed and began pacing. "What should we wear? All we have are our ragged traveling clothes!"

Gandalf smiled gently at the Hobbit, "Wear your clothes for not even silks or armor could be more honorable. When the coronation is complete I will find you suitable clothes to wear home."


	19. Part 19

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed my journey into Middle Earth. Thank you so much for all your kind words.

Part 19

Sam and Frodo followed Gandalf to the opening of the wood. There to greet them were knights in shiny mail and tall guards in black and silver. As the Hobbits approached the knights and guards bowed in honor.

As they passed by the knights they came to an open area where many warriors were gathered. As the Hobbits and Gandalf arrived there was a trumpet sounding and the warriors all raised their swords in tribute.

At the end of the open area stood four large chairs with two occupied. In one sat a dark haired man clad in mail with a sword stretched across his knees. Next to him was a slender red head woman dressed in blue.

As Sam and Frodo got closer the man reached for the woman's hand and they rose. With happiness the Hobbits recognized Strider and ran to greet him.

"Strider!"

"It is Strider, right? Or am I still asleep?" Sam asked.

Aragorn smiled at his two friends, "It is indeed Strider, Sam. We've come a long way since Bree when you did not like the look of me. But you two have come the longest of all." He knelt down on his knee before Sam and Frodo. Willow laid her hand on Aragorn's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Sam and Frodo noticed this and were curious as to who this woman was.

Aragorn reached up and held Willow's hand before rising, "Willow, it is with honor that I present to you Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins of the Shire. Frodo and Sam do you remember Galadriel telling us after Gandalf left us that the _yelde ned naar _would use magick in our aid to defeat the Dark Lord?" As Sam and Frodo just nodded without taking their eyes off Willow, Aragorn continued, "This is Willow. She is the daughter of Heaven's Fire."

Willow smiled and gave a small curtsey. "It is very much an honor to finally meet you both."

Frodo and Sam's blush that had finally begun to fade from all the attention they were receiving rose again at Willow's kind words.

Aragorn rose and held out both hands to Sam and Frodo. Sam took his left and Frodo his right. Willow walked beside them as Aragorn led them to the chairs and indicated that they should sit there. Before sitting Aragorn signaled for the celebration to begin.

Before the delighted eyes of Sam and Frodo musicians, acrobats and jugglers entertained them. Even Gandalf lit a few fireworks in their honor. At the end of the celebration Gandalf led them to a nearby tent for their new clothing. "Rest tonight for tomorrow we return to Gondor."

When they had finished dressing there was a scratch at the tent.

"Come in."

The tent flap opened and two people entered. One was dressed in silver and brown the other in white and green. Sam and Frodo didn't know why two squires were sent to them. They didn't have need of a squire. It wasn't until they got closer that Sam recognized them.

"Mr. Frodo. Look it's Pippin and Merry."

There was a happy reunion among the Shirefolk. Frodo looked at both Merry and Pippin, "It looks like we are not the only ones that had an adventure, Sam."

"Indeed not." Pippin said before throwing his chest out in pride, "As you can see Merry and I are knights of the City and of the Mark."

"Well, come on. Tell us the tale of your adventure." Sam said.

"Let's go outside under the trees." They would always be happiest among nature.

Frodo, Sam and Merry followed Pippin to the edge of the forest and sat among the flowering trees. Before they could begin there was a sound behind them and Frodo turned quickly.

It was with relief and joy that he saw Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli come to join them. With tears of happiness and hugs all around the fellowship was finally reunited. They sat among the trees and heard the tales of the Willow's arrival, Ents, Helm's Deep, the final battle and Sam and Frodo's journey to Mt. Doom.

~~~

The city of Gondor made ready for the return of their King. News had spread that he was coming. The scouts on the walls relayed to the others that a great host was approaching. 

Aragorn stopped outside the gates. Even though Sauron was defeated he still didn't want to cause unnecessary political fighting in his home. His people had been through enough. If they did not wish for a King but the Steward instead Aragorn would respect that. He felt Willow's hand in his and gave a silent prayer of thanks for brining her into his life. This return would have been hollow without her. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Willow smiled, "What was that for?"

"Being here with me and how lucky I am that you are."

Willow stood on tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "Right back at you."

Sam and Frodo smiled at the interaction. They had gotten to know Willow on the short journey to Gondor. She was kind and listened with excitement of their tales growing up in the Shire. She promised that she would visit them and meet the rest of the Shirefolk. Frodo was sure Willow would fit right in.

A trumpet sounded bringing each out of their thoughts. The gates opened and a solitary figure walked toward them.

Aragorn squeezed Willow's hand before meeting him.

Willow, Theoden, Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits followed Aragorn.

Faramir meet Aragorn in the middle and knealt, "The last Steward of Gondor surrenders his office." He holds out a white rod.

There was silence and then Aragorn took the rod. He then handed it back. "That office is not ended and it will always be yours and your descendants."

Faramir stood, smiled gratefully and turned to the walled city, "People of Gondor, hear the Steward. Behold! One has come to claim the kingship. Here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftan of the Dunedain, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Vallandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Numenor. Shall he be king and enter the city?"

Willow snorted and looked over at Gimli, "Sheesh, that's a long title."

Gimli turned his laugh into a cough.

All the people on the gates and surrounding yelled, "YES!"

Faramir turned to the man standing next to him. The man opened the box he was holding and Faramir took out the crown.

"It is tradition that the next king received the crown from his father before he dies. Since that can not be it is with the authority of the Steward that I give you the crown."

Willow had tears in her eyes as she watched Aragorn reach for the crown and raise it over his head. "Out of the great sea of Middle Earth I am come. In this place will I live and my heirs until the ending of the world."

Aragorn lowers the crown and hands it back to Faramir who is in shock.

Aragorn smiles, "By the labor and valor of many I have come into my inheritance. In token of this I would have the Ring bearer bring the crown to me and set it on my head if he will. For this is his victory."

If Willow hadn't loved Aragorn already she would have fallen in love with him for that alone.

Frodo came forward and took the crown from Faramir and walked to where Aragorn knelt. Frodo set the White crown on his head.

Aragorn rose and Faramir cried, "Behold the King!"

The gates opened and people cheered and everyone followed Aragorn into the city.

~~~~

Aragorn found Willow sitting by a window looking out at the stars. He stood just watching her and how the moonlight played across her features. His brow wrinkled in concern when he heard Willow sigh.

Willow jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Aragorn looking at her in concern. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his hand.

"What causes you to sigh?"

"I was just wondering what Xander and Buffy were doing now."

He pulled Willow to her feet and then sat back down with her on his lap. Dreading her answer he asked, "Do you regret staying here?"

Willow turned shocked eyes to his. "No. I just miss my friends. I just want to know that they're okay and tell them I'm okay."

A voice from the shadows said, "I can open a doorway for you to see your friends. I am sorry that I can only do this once."

Aragorn stood and held Willow's hand. "Willow, may I present the Lady Galadriel."

Willow's mind was racing. Where had she seen her before? "Have we met? You seem so familiar to me."

_I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith._ Whispered in Willow's mind. Of course the night she had fallen asleep after researching the Gate of Celestial Fire. In her dream she saw a blonde woman that whispered those words.

"You were in my dream."

"In a manner of speaking, Willow. I knew the time had come for your arrival so I visited you in a dream to make sure you were ready."

"I can see Buffy, Giles and Xander again?" Willow asked excitedly.

"If you wish, you may see them now."

"Thank you."

Galadriel raised her hands and spoke in Elvish.

~~~

Buffy and Xander opened the door to the Magic Box. They noticed a table overturned and objects scattered all over. It looked like a fight had taken place.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled as she searched frantically for him.

"Over here." Xander yelled when he saw him slumped against the far wall.

Giles eyes flickered and with a moan he opened his eyes.

"Giles, are you okay?"

Reaching a hand up to his throbbing head he looked around. "Willow! Where's Willow? Oh god!" Memories assaulted him of Willow calling his name while being sucked into some portal.

Just then an unnatural wind began to blow and a flash of white light illuminates the shop.

"What's happening?"

"It's just like what happened before. Willow read aloud from a book and this portal opened just before she was sucked through."

Buffy grabbed a weapon while Xander helped Giles to his feet. They all three watched in horror as the portal got wider.

Giles looked on in confusion. There was no magickal tendrils this time just a split in the room. Through the portal there were fuzzy images and what looked like a room.

Buffy dropped the weapon when she recognized Willow on the other side.

"WILLOW!"

Buffy, Giles and Xander approached the gateway. A voice said, "Do not approach too close. The magick that surrounds the doorway is powerful and may hurt you if you get too close."

Buffy ignored it and got closer. An arc of magick came out and struck her. It wasn't enough to hurt but it was enough to agree with the voice. She wasn't going to get closer unless Willow looked like she was in danger.

"Buffy! Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

Willow turned her eyes to Giles, "It was the Gate, Giles. I fell into another reality."

"You aren't a vampire are you, Willow?"

Willow laughed and turned to Xander, "Nope. Much better reality than last time. Haven't even put on leather once."

That got Aragorn's attention. He was going to have to ask her about that.

Willow took a deep breath. "I wanted to see you one last time."

Before she could continue all hell broke loose on the Sunnydale side. 

"What do you mean one last time?"

Giles placed comforting hands on both Buffy and Xander. "Perhaps if you let her continue she'll tell us."

Willow smiled her thanks. "The portal that I accidentally opened sent me to a place called Middle Earth. To you I've been gone only a short amount of time but for me it has been months." Willow turned to Aragorn and held out her hand.

Xander narrowed his eyes at the newcomer while Buffy just marveled at him and the look of tenderness he gave Willow.

"This is Aragorn."

Xander watched as Willow looked at Aragorn. She had such a look of contentment on her face. He sighed in resignation. His best buddy had found love.

"I've decided to stay here. I will miss you so much and believe me that the decision was very hard." Willow began to get tears in her eyes when she realized this was probably the last time she would ever see her friends again.

Buffy sighed and suddenly was overcome with the desire to see Angel again.

Giles marveled at the shy young girl he had met one afternoon in the school library. She was no longer that young girl. She had finally found someone that saw the Willow he knew she would become one day.

Giles smiled gently at Willow. "You are truly a wonderful young woman and I am very honored to have had you in my life."

Silent tears began to trickle from Willow's eyes. Aragorn kept Willow facing her friends but held her in his embrace.

Buffy watched as Aragorn leaned down and place a soft kiss on Willow's head. Buffy smiled at her friend through her tears, "I see you found someone that gets an A+ in Willowy Goodness."

This brought a laugh from Willow.

"I'm gonna miss you, Willow. I wouldn't have been able to do all that I did without you." 

Giles came up behind Buffy and placed his hand on her slightly trembling shoulder.

Xander just stared at Willow. He couldn't imagine a world without her in it. This would be the last time he saw her. How do you tell your best friend goodbye?

He felt a hand in his and looked over at Buffy who was silently crying. 

"Willow, I can't imagine a world without you in it. I know there comes a time when life takes you in different directions, I just never thought ours would. I pictured us as old and living next door to each other in the nursing home. Since that's not going to happen you know that I'll always be beside you. When you're feeling homesick just think of me and I'll be there. I love you, Willow."

Xander looked at Aragorn holding a crying Willow in his arms, "Just love her."

"Always and forever." Aragorn replied.

Aragorn gently turned Willow back around so she could watch her friends one last time as the portal slowly closed.

Willow watched as Giles held Buffy and Xander in a tight group hug. With a sad smile and a wave they said goodbye to the other as the portal closed.

The last thing Buffy saw was Aragorn tenderly pulling Willow into a kiss.


End file.
